Love can shake the deep Earth's heart
by Ljuba
Summary: Can a Jellicle love a fragile human girl? Or this strong love will break her? This is a thing Tugger will find by himself, while a great evil hang over both humans and jellicles!  Rated T because...you know when it's Tugger about, you will never know!
1. Chapter 1

**Can a Jellicle love a fragile human girl? Or this strong love will break her? This is a thing that Tugger will find by himself through time... Rated T because...you know when it's Tugger about... you will never know!**

**Ok this is the reviewed and corrected chapter! **Goldenstar13** helped me a lot (doing all the corrections!) and I want to thank her for all the work she did! thank you thank you so much! **

**London**

**Junkyard courtyard **

The human girl entered the Junkyard trembling.

She was tall, thin, and pale, but she had some bruises and wounds on her skin. Her dark golden hair was tousled and her sparkling blue eyes were large and round with fear.

She went towards the deep centre of the yard. It was a very old, big, and labyrinthine junkyard. It was all forgotten by the humans.

That is why the silver tabby tom and the black and gold queen at his side looked wide-eyed at the new-comer.

She was holding a small bundle in her arms.

She reached the old tire where the two cats were sitting.

'She let herself fall on her knees, as if her legs couldn't support her anymore. She put the bundle on the ground in front of her and looked at the two cats, searching for the eyes of the silver one. That surprised the tom.

She was searching for him on purpose.

Please, help him," she whispered as she undid the sheets surrounding the bundle.

The silver tabby gasped, the sound echoing around the courtyard, which meant that many more cats were now looking at the human girl.

On the sheets, a well-known tomcat lay.

He slowly opened his eyes and stretched a paw towards the girl. The girl took his tiny paw and held his head in her lap.

The cat shivered and he morphed into his humanoid, full-sized form. His head was still in the girl's lap and she still held his paw. His mane was messy and both it and the rest of his fur was covered with blood.

He looked into her eyes and then his own started to close

No," the girl whispered. Then, louder, "No!" His eyes closed completely and his paw fell out of her grasp. She looked up at the two cats and cried, "Please help him!"'

As she said those words, the silver tabby jumped from the tire and landed on the ground, shifting to his humanoid form. The queen did the same and they hurried towards the strange pair. Four other cats, a white and black patched tom, a creamy and white stripped queen, a orange tabby and an orange stripped queen, shifted to their humanoid forms and ran towards them, until the girl was surrounded by six cats, all as tall or taller than her. But she didn't care at all, worrying only about the tom in her arms.

The silver tabby and an orange queen knelt beside the tom and carefully pulled him from the girl's lap. The tom embraced his unconscious friend and held him while the orange queen and a creamy queen checked on him. The girl slowly rose to her feet and began to back away, assuming that she was no longer needed.

Then she bumped into something behind her. Turning around, she saw two queens, one the same gold and black one as before and the other a dark brown queen with a golden chest, both as tall as her. They were smiling at her.

"You need help too," said the black and gold one. The girl turned back to the others as the two queens moved to stand behind her. The girl tried to take a step forward, but then the world decided to take a spin around her. In seconds, everything went black. The queens, thankfully, taught her just in time.'

"Take her to the medicine den," Jennyanydots said, rising up from the Rum Tum Tugger's side. Munkustrap and Mungojerrie picked up the unconscious tom and followed Jellylorum to the medicine den.

Demeter and Cassandra nodded at Jennyanydots and picked up the girl. As they walked towards the medicine den, Alonzo approached them and took the girl from the two queen's and into his own arms.

Inside the den, Jenny pointed out an empty bed for the girl and another for Tugger. Then she shooed all of the cats out except for her mate, Skimbleshanks, Jellylorum, Munkustrap, and Demeter. Outside, Alonzo agreed to take charge of the first patrol while Mungojerrie volunteered to go and summon Old Deuteronomy and his mate, Grizabella. They had to know that they youngest son was home and badly hurt.

"They look bad," said Skimble, looking at the poor lads, unconscious on the beds. Jenny nodded before shooing away Demeter and Munkustrap. Then she and Jelly grabbed some medicines and started the clean the wounds that the two had sustained.

After a while, Old Deuteronomy was sitting in the junkyard with his mate, Grizabella, at his side. His oldest son, Munkustrap, sat at his feet and embraced his own mate, Demeter. Mungojerrie was sitting next to Bombalurina and Coricopat while Tantomille was lying in Mungojerrie's lap with her eyes closed. The kittens, Victoria, Quaxo, Electra, Pouncival, Tumblebrutus, Plato, and Rumpleteazer were cuddled all together, safe in the middle of the crowd. All these cats, their numbers amounting to at least thirty, were all waiting in their humanoid forms.

Finally the curtain on the medicine den moved and Jenny emerged from it, with Skimble right behind her. His face was a bit...shocked? Perplexed? Tired?

"Jenny!" exclaimed Grizabella, hurrying towards the medicine cat. "How is he? And the girl?"  
Jenny took the old queen's paws and smiled at her.  
"They will make it," she replied with a smile. Around the junkyard, all of the cats exhaled in relief.  
"They were badly hurt, but they were strong," Jenny continued.  
"But what upset you, my dear friend?" asked Old Deuteronomy, approaching the two queens. Jenny looked up at the old leader and sighed.  
"The girl is pregnant," Jenny announced.  
"Why does this upset you, Jenny?" asked Bombalurina.  
"She has to be taken back to the humans," said Admetus. "She can't give birth to a human child here."  
"And she knows our hiding place," said Alonzo cryptically. "What do you think, Munk?" He turned to the Chief Protector.  
However, Munkustrap didn't reply because he was looking at his father and the mystical twins. All four had concerned expressions. Then Munkustrap turned to Jenny and Skimble.

"What else?" he asked.  
All of the Jellicles went silent and looked to the medicine queen.  
"She is carrying a child that is not totally human," she answered, "and she was raped..."'

**Well this is another story... I have almost all of it written or stored into my mind but I will not update it soon if I will not find out you like it or no... so... Review and I will update soon!**


	2. Discovery Channel

**Back to some time early...**

**

* * *

**

**London,****Year 2011**

**Kensington street**

**

* * *

**

A young dark blond lady was sitting on her sofa.

She was running through the TV channels.

She reached Discovery Channel and stopped, annoyed.

"_...Jellicles are humanoid cats like creatures" _was saying the speaker.

There were glimpses of London, Paris, Rome and many other human cities running behind him.

"_Few is know about this strange creatures" _continued the speaker.

The girl smiled at this last words.

Yes, the majority of human kind could say that... but not her.

"_Authorities had met several times their High Leader, called Old Deuteronomy, and his family"_

Images of an humanoid cat with a placid and bland physiognomy, at the side of a very glamor quite old queen, were showed.

They were at the Premiere of the Royal Opera House with a lot of human leaders.

The old Jellicle Leader wore a gray-white tunic while his mate was dressed into a dark sparkling long gown.

Around them there were other three young jellicles: a muscular silver tom with a small golden queen at his side, and a tall, charming and well combed tom with a golden mane.

The small golden queen was dressed into a beautiful green gown that showed her back and chest's fur.

The two handsome young toms wore black, with golden strips, pants and black jackets.

The youngest had his golden well combed mane almost sparkling against the black of his jacket.

This last tom drew a smile on her mouth.

Her bedroom's window opened with a thud.

She didn't mind, neither jumped...

She already knew why the window had open.

In a minute a black housecat with a beautiful and well combed golden mane entered the living room.

She turned and smiled at him from the sofa.

The cat eyes sparkled as their gazes locked.

Then his body began to tremble.

Soon she was facing an humanoid cat taller than her.

He winked at her.

"Missed me, honey?" he asked with a charming smile.

She didn't answer.

Instead she jumped from the sofa.

And threw herself into his waiting arms.

The tom smiled and hugged her back.

He caressed her long hair and kissed them softly.

"I take it as a yes" he said.

The girl giggled and raised her blue gaze on his face.

"Have you already eat?" she asked.

The tom shook his head.

He had excused himself from his family dinner and had run straightly towards the girl's house.

He knew she was expecting him.

"Neither I" she admitted "but I have cook a good pie for both of us"

The cat sniffed the air and grab the tempting scent of a meat pie.

He felt his heart melt thinking she was not even sure he would come this night.

But she had cooked even for him.

"What we are waiting?" he asked joking "lets go to eat!"

She laughed softly and poked him playfully.

They reached her small kitchen and the tom sat at the small table annexed to the cooking top while she went near the cookers.

The girl took two dishes and put them on the table.

The tom stood up and set the table with cutlery and glasses, knowing their location in the kitchen.

It was strange!

At his home he barely knew were cutlery and such other stuff were.

The girl took out from the oven her pie and put it on the table.

The tom cut it and served the slices into their dishes.

He ate a bite and smiled.

It was very very good.

"You are a wonderful cook!" he said truly honest.

The girl blushed and looked as he finished his slice with his fork.

She was surprised at first, the first time they had ate together.

The tom sat and moved like a noble man.

He used fork and knife even for cutting an apple!

She was surprised but amused.

She was educated in that manner too, even if she prefer to eat an apple with her hands!

They had spent so much time together after she had helped him so long ago...

He insisted that she had saved his life but she wasn't so sure.

Anyway they had started to spent much time together.

Much of the time in her house, at evening when she was back from work and he was dismissed from his duties.

Sometimes they went out, the tom covered by a black hood she carried while he was in his housecat form.

During this time she had found a true friend in him and so had the tom.

They had started to confide each other.

She had found the force to tell him her so well hide secret and he had told her his sometimes-sense-of-inadequacy for his role among the Jellicles.

He had tell her all about his family...

"How was your day?" he asked taking her back to reality.

She smiled.

She had thought she would never have a man asking her that.

Well... she had a tom but it was the same for her.

"Well!" she replied "the boss was very happy with my job, but I fear Jasmine is becoming more and more envious"

"Silly girl!" said the tom.

"And yours?" she asked him.

"Fine!" he replied "We haven't any fight with henchmen! So that's a good day!"

She tried to smile realizing he was joking.

She knew to well whose henchmen were of.

"You had been away for a long time" she whispered after a while.

The tom looked at her.

He felt guilty but he couldn't left his family, not in a time of need as this.

"Sorry, Angelica" he said calling her by her full name "I was... _he_ attacked the city"

The girl, Angelica, immediately looked up.

Her blue gaze looked deep into his golden one.

"You aren't hurt?" she asked worried.

"No no" the tom replied quickly.

"He had hurt anyone? The city?" she asked.

"Angel! Be quite! Take a breath!" said the tom standing up and hugging her.

He cursed himself.

He had to know that his words would bring her up bad memories.

And she was his very own truly friend.

Yes... he had is brother and his sister. And their mates too were good friends to him.

And he had his fan club, sure.

But only with this human girl he could open himself and show a side he didn't show even to himself.

She was his best friend.

And he didn't want her to suffer more than she already had.

"I'm sorry my angel" he said "they are all alright"

Angelica nodded and smiled at him.

"Would you like to see a movie?" she asked.

The tom nodded.

He understand she want to change subject and he wanted too.

They went back into the living room and Angelica looked for a movie.

"What about They Call Me Trinity"_?_" she asked.

It was her favorite.

The tom nodded, he loved that movie too.

It was a famous Italian movie with Terence Hill and Bud Spencer.

He loved that pair of human actors.

Angelica put the blue ray into the player and the movie started.

They laughed a lot during the movie and they both relaxed a lot.

Then the tom looked at the clock on the wall.

"It's late" he said "I have to go"

Angelica nodded and silently stood up.

She put the blue ray back into the library.

"Angel?" the tom called.

She took a moment then turn to face him.

She was smiling but he could see she was faking.

"What's wrong honey?" he asked walking towards her.

She shook her head.

"Nothing" she lied.

The tom hold her.

"You can't lie to me" he said.

And she knew, she was a bad liar and she did her worse with him.

"It's a stupid thing" she said.

"Tell me" said the tom still holding her.

"I...I don't want to be alone, I'm afraid" she said.

She looked away feeling stupid.

But the tom took her chin with his paw and forced her to look up to him.

"You are not stupid" he said seriously "I scared you"

She started to protest but he put a finger on her lips.

"I'll stay" he said.

She looked to him.

"But you will not be in trouble?" she asked.

The tom smirked.

"They are used to" he said "I'm often... busy at night" he said with a charming sparkling light in his eyes.

She snorted understanding his meaning and pushed herself away.

"I don't know if I wanted you here now" she said.

"I will be polite" he promised "I'll sleep on the sofa"

She grinned and kissed him on his cheek.

"Thanks, Tugger" she said.

"No problem honey" replied Tugger.

They got ready for bed and Angelica handed Tugger some pants as pajamas.

She wore a nightdress she loved and moved into the living room with some clean sheets for Tugger.

She stopped looking as the tom put all the pillows down from the sofa, to make room.

She looked at the small size of the sofa then to the tall jellicle.

"Tug" she called "you..."  
He looked at her.

"Ehm you will not be comfortable in that sofa" she said.

"I already slept in" he said shaking his shoulders.

"And you have sleep into my bed too" she remind him.

He looked up to her.

It was true, he slept with her many times.

And all the times he went easily against his attitude about sleeping with a female.

He never made advance to her.

He didn't dare...

"Come" she said offering him her hand.

Tugger grabbed it and they went into her bedroom.

They curled into her big bed and Tugger hugged her, offering comfort.

She smiled and fell quickly asleep.

"Good night Tugger" she whispered.

"Good night Angel" he whispered back.

* * *

**So... this is an unknown Tugger! hihi I love writing it!**

**Hope you like reading it too!**

**Reviews are very very welcomed!**

**More you review = the fast I'll update!**


	3. A new visit

**London****,****Year 2011**

**Junkyard**

**

* * *

**

"Hey look who is here!" said a voice while Tugger walked through the Junkyard's gates.

He was in his housecat form so he had to look up to a pile of metal junk.

A black and white patched tom was looking from above.

His amazing sky-blue eyes flashed with amusement.

He was in is housecat form too and jumped down to reach Tugger.

"So how was your night?" he asked approaching him.

Tugger smiled naughtily and fluffed his mane with proud.

"Great as always" he replied winking to him.

Alonzo laughed and shook his head.

"You really have to stop" he said while they walked to the hidden city.

"Oh!" said Tugger quite offended "and may I ask why? Are you jealous?"

He winked to him and Alonzo sighed as they passed the mainly gates of the city.

They were hidden by a large pipe where the Jellicles can easily walk as housecats or crawled when in their Jellicles form.

Alonzo nodded towards the two silent guards who came out from the shadow.

They both nodded recognizing them and made a slightly bow towards Tugger.

Tugger replied with a charming smile and the queen guard giggled at him before catching Alonzo's glare and went back serious.

"Really Lonz" said Tugger while they were out of the guards sight "you have to relax! Maybe you shall join me in my...trips, one time!"

Alonzo stopped and almost growled.

Tugger starred at him surprised and stopped.

Alonzo quickly regained his control but still glared at him.

"You are a dammit egoistic, selfish and careless..." he snapped at him, almost in a whisper.

"And I have the fortune to have Cassie at my side, I will never..." he added with force.

"Ehi mate calm down!" said Tugger.

He smiled charming at Alonzo and dared to put a bit of his own magic in his movements.

He had always have the gift of charming people and he could use it to calm down people, to took the kits away from danger entertaining them, and also drew out informations from prisoners if it was needed.

His magic appeared to work because Alonzo relaxed a bit.

"You are right" continued Tugger this time becoming serious "you are lucky to have my sister at your side. I never suggest to betray her"

Alonzo this time looked at him with any negative feeling, just surprised.

"I was suggesting that you and maybe, if the Everlasting wants, my overburdened brother will joined me in a pub or a relaxing evening only among toms" he explained.

Alonzo passed a paw on his face and sighed.

"Sorry Tug" he said "I overact a bit"

"No problem mate" replied Tugger patting his shoulder.

They walked again in the city, heading towards the Royal Palace.

"It all Macavity's fault" hissed Alonzo.

Tugger looked down and Alonzo nuzzled him.

"Sorry again but..." said Alonzo.

"No you are right, it is all his fault" replied Tugger sadly.

"Hey you two!" said a voice behind them.

They turned to see Munkustrap approaching with Coricopat, Jerry, Bombalurina and Rumpletearez.

They kit saw Tugger and ran towards him.

She stumbled and fell into her uncle's arms.

Tugger laughed and kissed her forehead, making her giggled.

"How is my beautiful nice today?" he asked.

"Fine!" she replied "Daddy had promised to take me, Pounce and Tumble to see the humans garden!"

"Really?" asked Tugger happily.

He then looked up to Munkustrap questioning him with his eyes.

They rarely went into the Human side of the world, and even more rarely they took the kits with them.

Humans didn't seem to...well... love them so much, even if they seemed to respect Old Deuteronomy and his family.

Munkustrap smiled and grabbed his daughter, twisting her on his shoulder.

"They had been good for a week" he said.

"And that is a goal for Rumple!" said Jerry chuckling.

Rumple, now upside down from her father shoulder, poked her tongue out to him.

"So I'll take them to the park... before they will go on their own!" explained Munkustrap.

"Daddy!" exclaimed Rumple puzzled "we will never do such a thing!"

They all burst into laugh and, after a moment, even Rumple joined them.

"You kit are really amazing!" said Tugger patting her head.

Rumple purred and and stroke her head against his paw.

Bombalurina walked towards Tugger, swaying her hips and twisting her tail around her body.

She came closer to Tugger and walked around him, sensually.

"Do you enjoy your night time?" she purred.

Tugger smiled and passed a finger on her cheek.

"Truly" he replied honestly.

He really enjoyed his night at Angelica's home, even if he wouldn't never tell to his friends he had only slept with her!

That wasn't a Tugger thing!

And he didn't want to shock them.

Munkustrap put down his daughter and embraced her shoulders.

He looked seriously to his younger brother.  
"Dad want to meet you" he said.

Tugger nodded and looked concerned.

Bombalurina walked away and almost intertwined herself to Coricopat.

"Mac did something...?" Tugger asked worried.

"No and this is the problem" replied Munkustrap.

It wasn't passed much time since the last Macavity's attack.

But they were always fearing his next move...

"We have discovered some alarming things..." said Alonzo looking to Jerry.

The orange tabby nodded.

Tugger turned to look at him and was surprised to see him serious.

"Yes, he is..." Jerry started to say.

Then a scream boomed in the air.

"Macavity!" yelled the guards form one of the gates.

"Dammit!" cursed Munkustrap.

He looked down to his daughter.

"Honey, I know I promise but..." he said.

Rumpletearez was starring at him in fear and hugged him.

"I know dad" she replied "now it will not be safe!"

Munkustrap embraced her.

Despite being a troublemaker she was pretty intelligent and understood well when was time to be serious.

"And I have to go now" he said kneeling in front of her.

She had tears of fear in her eyes and Munkustrap washed them away with his paw.

"I want you to run to your mother and stay safe with her and your sister" he said.

He nodded to Coricopat.

"Cori will led you" he said.

Coricopat nodded and put a paw on the kit's shoulder.

Munkustrap nodded to the others and they ran away with Rumpletearez starring at them before Cori walked her towards home.

She shivered when cries and sounds of more than one fight were heard.

Cori pressed her to run and they head towards the Royal Palace, with their hearts biting hard.

* * *

**So...what will happen? **

**I'll update soon only if I received enough reviews...**

**Not to be annoying but I really care if you like my story (or if Fan fiction is joking with my traffic story making me think a lot of you follow my stories) and what do you want to see.**

**It will help me a lot and give me the "push" to go on with the story!**

**So... REVIEW!**

**Hoping you like it! ;-)**


	4. Want to rule

**London**

**Jellicle's City, Main Gates**

**

* * *

**

Munkustrap, Tugger, Alonzo, Jerry and Bombalurina ran towards the city's main gates.

The guard's yell had come from there.

They ran on the high street which joined the Junkyard's gates to the city's center.

When they reached the main big square, on which the gates opened, they frozen.

Thousand henchmen were fighting with as many Jellicles.

Alonzo, Jerry and Bombalurina jumped down to help the other Jellicles Protectors.

Tugger looked at Munkustrap.

His oldest brother was looking at the battle field, searching for something...or someone.

And Tugger knew who he was looking for...

Macavity.

Their evil brother...

He had just attacked the city short before...what did he want again?

Tugger felt anger, pain, worry and adrenalin rising in his body.

What in the hell he want more!

"Macavity!" yelled someone.

Munkustrap growled tensing at Tugger's side.

Tugger looked at his brother and followed his gaze.

Then he saw him...

Macavity was looking at the battle, with a satisfied grin on his face.

His uncombed ginger head fur was long and more electrical than usual.

He had to be very excited by his bravado!.

"Macavity!" said Munkustrap "stop this immediately!"

He had speak with a very quite and calm voice but the effect was as he had yelled.

The fights stopped for a moment and all the eyes turned to him.

Even Tugger looked at his brother, feeling his power held with difficulty.

Macavity looked at them and smiled evilly.  
"Oh my dear brothers!" he greeted them making an half bow.

Tugger petrified and looked to his mad brother.

"What? Don't you like my show for you?" asked Macavity looking like he was really surprised.

Munkustrap glared at him.

"Leave Macavity, you and your fellows are not longer welcome here" he said.

Tugger felt all the pain that saying those words brought to Munkustrap's heart and to his as well.

But it was inevitable.

Macavity had wanted this.

He had forced their father and the elders to banish him, for his own evil actions.

The alternative they had was to kill him... but the Jellicles didn't have the death penalty.

They couldn't kill another life... if not for truly self defence... and also in that case only if there wasn't any other possibility.

They also have the gift of being reborn to new life... if killed or chosen to go to the Heaviside Layer if suffering too much.

Macavity laughed and looked down to his henchmen.  
"What are you looking at! Fight!" he yelled.

The battle restart and Macavity glared at Munkustrap.

Tugger could felt the negative energy between his two brothers.

"Now that I think" said Macavity looking around.

"I have set all this for our father delight...but I don't see him" he said.

Tugger felt a shiver on his back and shot a look to the Royal Palace.

"Oh so there he is" said Macavity seeing him.

"I think I'll bring him here" he added.

Tugger moved to stop him but Macavity dodged him and grabbed his arms.

Tugger didn't have the time to react and was sent against a wall.

A silver and black figure jumped in front of him and landed between Macavity and the Royal Palace's street.

"You stop here, Macavity" hissed Munkustrap.

"You think?" retorted Macavity showing his own fangs.

The two brothers looked into each other eyes and started to encircle.

Alonzo reached Tugger and helped him up.

The two toms looked as Macavity jumped against Munkustrap, fangs and claws ready to hit.

Munkustrap dodged him and clawed his side.

Macavity roared and spin on himself, sticking his claws in Munkustrap's flesh.

Munkustrap groaned in pain and threw Macavity away.

The ginger tom landed on his paws and jumped again on Munkustrap.

Munkustrap hadn't the force and the time to dodge him so he received him.

He used Macavity's rush to threw him on the ground.

He blocked the ginger tom on the ground and grabbed his wrists.

"Stop it now, Macavity" he panted.

He was bleeding too hard.

Macavity had reached one of his arteries or some other important blood vessel.

Munkustrap view was steaming up but he forced himself to not faint.

Macavity felt his weakness and smiled evilly.

"You dream!" he snorted before kicking him on his injured side.

Munkustrap growled in pain and fell aside.

Macavity jumped up and charged him again.

This time Munkustrap grabbed him and threw him away.

"It is unless Munkustrap!" Macavity hissed "why you resit me?"

Munkustrap glared him and didn't replied.

Macavity jumped against him again and this time hit him.

But also Munkustrap hit him and Macavity yelled in pain.

The ginger tom jumped away and hissed.

"Join me, brother" he said "we can rule the world!"

"I'm not interested Macavity" replied Munkustrap.

"Neither our little brother? Or our sis?" asked Macavity jumping again on him.

Tugger hissed still near Alonzo.

He had beat hard his head and need Alonzo's help for not falling on the ground again.

Macavity grinned.

"I see!" he replied kicking Munkustrap on his wounded side.

Munkustrap felt his breath being stolen away and backed.

"But you couldn't stop me from conquering both the worlds!" Macavity yelled jumping on Munkustrap.

Munkustrap dodged him and grabbed him from his scruff.

"What do you mean with _worlds_?" asked Munkustrap worried.

Macavity managed to free himself and growled.

Munkustrap and Macavity encircled each other again.

"I'll conquered soon that pathetic beings world" growled Macavity.

Tugger's heart lost a bit... it couldn't be...

Macavity couldn't want to conquered...

"Humans are not pathetic!" retorted Munkustrap.

"You think?" replied Macavity.

They were still encircling each other.

"They battle with each others for stupid motivations, for the same God, for any reason only to use their stupid iron toys!" splatted Macavity.

None of the Jellicles could answer back.

"They think themselves superior to all the creatures, they barely considered us something more than animals...and they considered even some of their own kind in that way!" added Macavity.

"They will understand" replied Munkustrap "they are still young as a race"

Macavity snorted.

"They will understand much more quickly under my care" he growled.

"No!" growled Tugger.

He jumped on Macavity a moment before he could reach for Munkustrap.

Tugger pushed Macavity on the ground and looked from above into his eyes.

"You wouldn't dare to touch any of them" he hissed to Macavity.

Macavity grinned.

"Why you are so worried? Some personal involvement?" he asked.

Something in his voice worried much more Tugger than his fangs and claws, and distracted him.

Macavity took advance by this and kicked him away.

Tugger landed again against a wall and hissed in pain.

Munkustrap took his place against Macavity and the two fight hard.

Macavity finally scratched Munkustrap's side and pushed his claws deeper in it.

Munkustrap yelped in pain and fell on the ground.

He lost his battle against the darkness and all went black.

Alonzo, Jerry, Tugger and a newcomer Cassandra went against Macavity.

All the Protectors, seeing their chief on the ground, growled and found the force to fight away the henchmen.

Macavity found himself quickly surrounded.

He felt a well know sweet smell and turned to see Bombalurina approaching.

He smiled charming.

He knew that queen would come back to him soon or later.

And finally he could have both the queens of his dreams.

Griddlebone freed herself form the Jellicles she was fighting and reached him.

She glared at Bombalurina but said nothing, knowing her mate's desire for the scarlet queen.

None of the Jellicles move.

Cassandra and Tugger were knelt beside the still unconscious Munkustrap and looked up to her.

Bombalurina smiled and reached Macavity.

She looked into his eyes then grinned.

She rose a paw towards his cheek, smiling childishly.

Then she scratched his face.

"Go away!" she hissed "you are no more welcomed!"

She pushed him back and he landed against Griddlebone.

"You...stupid slut!" yelled Macavity.

All the Jellicles hissed and walked towards Macavity and his fellows, threatening.

"Mac" whispered Griddlebone in his ear.

Macavity looked at the angered Jellicles and knew he and his henchmen would not win.

He badly pushed Griddlebone back.

"Back!" he hissed holding up his arms.

He threw something against the ground and a huge smoke enveloped him and his fellows.

When the smoke went away... Macavity was no there!


	5. The end of a dream?

**London**

**Jellicle's City, Royal Palace**

**

* * *

**

Tugger was walking towards Old Deuteronomy's private studio.

He and the other Protectors had just brought Munkustrap to Jenny's Infirmary.

He was still unconscious while Tugger had remembered his father request to meet him.

Tugger had left Munkustrap into the care of Munk's mate, Demeter.

He knew she will be more helpful to Jenny than him.

Lost in his thoughts he almost passed the studio's door and had to backed.

He stopped in front of the door and knocked at it.

"Come" replied a warm and calm voice from inside.

"You want to see me, father?" asked Tugger entering Old Deuteronomy's private studio.

It was a large and well lighted room, with three soft sofas, many bookshelves along the four walls and a big desk placed near the huge windows.

"Yes, my son, come in" replied Old Deuteronomy.

Old Deuteronomy was sitting on one of the sofa, chatting with his mate and Tugger mother's Grizabella, his brother Bustopher Jones, Exotica, Skimbleshanks, the old Gus, Asparagus and Jellylorum.

Tugger was a bit surprised to find almost half of the Elders into the room but didn't say anything.

He walked into the room and went towards the sofas.

He bowed towards his parents and kissed the queens paws.

"I can come later if you are busy" said Tugger looking at the little crow in the studio.

"No, my son" replied Old Deuteronomy "what I want to tell you is something that concerned also our friends"

Tugger nodded slowly and sat down on the chair his mother was nodding to.

"How is Munkustrap?" she asked when he was sit "I have seen him just after the fight and he was still unconscious"

"He is better, mum" replied Tugger "Jenny and Demeter were with him"

"And who is with the girls?" asked Jellylorum worried

"Cassie is babysitting them with her own" replied Tugger, surprised by Jellylorum's worry.

She was always concerned for the kittens and the jellicles all in general, not by chance she was their Second Chief Healer, but the kittens were rarely under high surveillance while in the city.

"What's wrong?" asked Tugger.

Old Deuteronomy sighed and looked into his eyes.

"We feared that Macavity will try to put his evil plan in in practice and make it work" he replied to Tugger's surprise.

"We will stop him!" said Tugger with belief.

His father and the elders smiled proudly.

"We know" replied Old Deuteronomy

"But we are concerned for the safety of the Jellicles even when not in fight" added Grizabella.

Tugger nodded not truly understanding where that conversation would bring them.

"So we will forbid all the not needed trips outside the city" said Asparagus

Old Deuteronomy nodded.

"And the needed trips will have an escort to protect them" added Skimbleshanks.

Tugger's heart lost a beat, well several beats.

"But..." he tried to say.

Old Deuteronomy rose a paw to stop him.

"I know you like your nightly trips in the human cities" he said smiling understanding "I enjoyed them too when I was at your age"

Grizabella smiled dreamy at the memory.

"But now it will be too dangerous" said Old Deuteronomy.

"Yes, especially for you" added Jellylorum.

All the presents nodded concerned.

"Yes Macavity is after you as he is for Munkustrap and Cassandra" added Bustopher.

Tugger looked at his uncle and snorted.

"He is after Lonz, Tanto and Cori as well" he replied mentioning his cousins , Exotica and Bustopher's kittens.

"Yes and this is why they too have already been confined into the city" replied Old Deuteronomy.

Tugger looked at him.

"But my... trips are the only thing that kept me from..." he lost his voice.

It was hard to admit it but seeing Angelica was the only thing that kept him from becoming mad as Macavity.

"It was the only thing that help me to be strong enough" he said.

There was no way he will confess Angelica's existence in his life... even if he wasn't so sure about why.

"You are not like him" said Old Deuteronomy looking into his son's eyes.

Tugger nodded and looked away, not completely convinced.

Old Deuteronomy slowly stood up.

Almost all the presents moved to help him but he stopped them with his paw.

He walked towards Tugger and took his chin with a paw, gently forcing him to look up into his gaze.

"Trust yourself, my son" he said "you are more like yourself than like your siblings"

Tugger felt tears in his eyes and fought them back.

He nodded and Old Deuteronomy walked back to sit, patting his son's shoulder.

"You will have one day to fix all your... business in the human city" said Old Deuteronomy.

"Father please..." tried again Tugger.

"It is decided Tugger" replied Old Deuteronomy with authority.

For a long moment father and son had a little gazes fight, then Tugger bowed his head.

"As you wish, father" he said bowing to him.

Old Deuteronomy smiled proudly to him.

"You honoured me with your trust in me, son" he replied really meaning it.

Tugger looked up and saw something passing in his father's eyes... like he was understanding what Tugger was going to renounce.

"And I'm sure you will do the right thing" Old Deuteronomy added.

For a moment Tugger was quite sure his father knew about Angelica's existence.

But before he could ask more Old Deuteronomy stood up and looked at the other Elders.

"We have to go" he said "we had to communicate this decision to the others" he said.

All the Elders nodded and stood up.

They exited from the studio.

Grizabella kissed Tugger's cheek before leaving with Jelly.

Old Deuteronomy stopped a brief moment in front of Tugger.

He smiled at him and patted his shoulder before joining the others outside, living Tugger alone in the studio.

Tugger stood still for a while, his handsome face wet by the tears.

He felt his heart beating hard and hurting for the wounds this order had brought to it.

He then left the studio and ran across the city.

He reached for the Infirmary and walked in it.

He reached for Munkustrap's room and was relieved to find only Demeter sitting near Munk's bed.

The golden queen turned to face him, sensing his presence.

She may not bear his charming attitudes, too similar to how Macavity once was to her, but she had a kind heart.

She also could feel others feeling and emotions and she immediately knew he need some time with his older brother, alone.

She stood up and walked towards him.

"He had woke up" she said when she reached him.

They both looked at the sleeping Munkustrap.  
"Jenny had gave him some sleeping potion so he could rest a bit" she explained him.

Tugger nodded and to his surprised Demeter embraced him.

After the first surprise he hugged her back, grateful for her understanding.

"I will be back soon" she said when they parted "I go to check up the girls"

Tugger nodded and walked to Munkustrap while she exited.

Tugger sat on the bed and brushed his brother's head fur.

"You already knew what father was planning, didn't you?" he asked to his sleeping brother.

He caressed his face.

"I'm going to obey" he continued "and you know... it hurts"

Tugger took a deep breath.

"I... I really enjoy my trips... I need them but I know I can't risk to put all of you in danger"

"And I can't risk to put _her_ too" he added in a whisper.

Munkustrap moved in his sleep and pressed his cheek against Tugger's paw, instinctively.

Tugger smiled and caressed his face.

It was full of fur... and Tugger couldn't help to think at a certain furless face...

He sighed and stood up.

The door opened and Demeter entered with Rumple and the little Electra.

The two kits giggled seeing him and jumped to embrace him.

Tugger smiled as he hugged them back.

"How is daddy?" asked Rumple looking at her sleeping father from he uncle's shoulder.

"He is sleeping" replied Tugger putting both the kits down.

He knelt in front of them.

"You have to be quite and let him rest a bit" he told them.

They two kits nodded then Rumple took her sister in her arms.

She took her to Munkustrap's bed and helped her to sit on it.

She too jumped on it and they curled against their father's side.

Demeter and Tugger smiled while Electra yawed and felt quickly asleep, followed by her older sister.

Tugger nodded to Demeter and exited the room.

He started to walk out the Infirmary and out the Jellicles City.

While he walked towards his safe place, probably for the last time, he felt a gaze on him.

He looked around not seeing anyone.

He shivered and decided to run into his housecat form, so he could snake out with less notice.

* * *

**Ok guys... this is my work...**

**I think I will not update until I recieve some reviews... I know you are reading it (fanfiction show me the traffic)... but I like to read your opinions and even your corrections if needed!**

**So Review and I will update very very fast! (I have already write the next chapter... so...it is up to you!)  
**


	6. Memories

**London**

**Kensington street**

**

* * *

**

Tugger was walking towards Angelica's home.

He was into his housecat form because, even if it was normal for jellicles to walk into human cities in their jellicles form, he didn't want to be see.

He caught a shadow moving behind him.

He stopped and abruptly turned to face his pursuer.

He found himself face to face with a black cat.

A true cat.

The black tom hissed and Tugger sighed.

He hissed back adding some of his Jellicle's power into his hiss.

The cat looked shocked at him then he turned and ran away.

Tugger sighed again and looked to where the cat had disappeared.

If even fighting Macavity would be so easy!

The mad Jellicle, the Napoleon of Crime as humans had named him, was a real threat for every living creatures.

He was cruel both with Jellicles and humans.

He tortured, used and abused both the kinds.

And Angelica was one of his victims... too.

Tugger had found out _it_ a long time ago.

She had confessed_ it_ to him, crying.

Tugger was so surprised.

Not because she had cry... but because she had saved him! Tugger, a Jellicle!

He could remember as it was yesterday.

_He had gone into a mission with Alonzo and some other jellicles protectors towards Macavity's lair._

_They had had to spy Macavity, in order to find out his next move._

_But one of their fellows had given them away._

_They were betrayed by one of their owns._

_Tugger had ordered the retreat also ordering Alonzo to escape with much of the other protectors._

_Of course the patched tom had protested, as the other protectors, but Tugger had won._

_Alonzo could be Munkustrap's second in command but Tugger was a Jellicle's Prince._

_Alonzo had to obey him and had ran to warn Munkustrap._

_Tugger and other four protectors had remained behind._

_They had ran in the opposite direction to fool Macavity and his henchmen._

_Macavity had reached them and they had fought._

_Unfortunately only Tugger was so lucky to survive the fight._

_But he was left to die in a dark alley._

_He was bleeding hard and he would had been dead soon..._

_If it wasn't for Angelica._

_The human girl somehow had arrived into that dark alley and had found him and his fellows laying on the ground till in their jellicles form._

_She hadn't ran away or screamed._

_She had checked up all the jellicles and she had found only him alive._

_She had cried for the dead jellicles and had saved him._

_He had found the force to shift himself into his housecat form so she had been able to take him to her home._

_Tugger had healed well under her care._

_Then he had gone back to the Junkyard that shielded the Jellicle's main city._

_All the Jellicles had been so happy to see him alive and questioned him a lot._

_But he hadn't spook about Angelica. .._

For some reason he couldn't explain, he wanted to keep her secret.

Abruptly he stopped.

He had reached the palace where Angelica's house was.

He took a deep breath.

He looked up and jumped on the tree near the palace.

He reached her bedroom's window and stopped again.

Memories were running back into his mind, again.

It had to be his mother heritage, having memory coming back at inconvenient time!

He looked at the bed they had shared so many times after that episode.

Only sleeping together...

It was a so wonderful thing she let him touching and embracing her that he didn't dare to make any other move.

He remembered too well the first time he had touched her.

The time he had discovered her terrible past.

_She was curing him while he accidentally touched her off guard._

_Well not so accidentally..._

_He had grabbed her arm, stopping her from cleaning more deeply a wound, because it had hurt him much._

_She had started to tremble uncontrollably._

_He was so shocked by her reaction that at first he couldn't even speak._

_Then he had remembered Demeter._

_He remembered too well when he, Munkustrap and Alonzo brought Demeter back from being kidnapped by Macavity._

_That monster had raped her and she had shivered under the touch of any tom for so many time._

_Only Munkustrap was able to touch and hug her._

_She felt sure in his arms._

_But even him had to be very careful with his movements._

_Neither making abrupt movements or speaking too aloud._

_After a while she had calmed down and excused herself._

_Tugger had told to Angelica Demeter's and many other queens and toms stories very like hers._

_Macavity had abused of a lot of people..._

_He was so much cruel to Demeter because he wanted her and she, instead, was in love with Munkustrap._

_Macavity had also a so deep hate for Munkustrap that had made him tortured and raped Demeter with a brutal ferocity._

_Then Angelica unexpectedly had began to tell her own story._

_She had been surprised herself but she had trusted the tom she had saved._

_She was raped by Macavity and by an human boy she was dating._

_Tugger had shivered at this, but he knew that Macavity often worked with both evil humans and Jellicles._

_Even if he despised human kind harder._

_When they raped her, it was her first time with a man..._

_On a day the boy she was dating had drunk too much and had asked her more than a kiss._

_They were in a pub that Macavity and his fellows, both human and jellicles, attended a lot._

_That night, the boy's friends, among them Macavity, had encouraged him._

_At her refuse he had transformed into a monster and had raped her, nearly destroying her._

_Macavity had joined the...fun... and the girl was left almost dead somewhere outside the pub._

_A queen who was working in the pub had sensed her fate and had found her._

_She had took her to the hospital._

_Both the queen and Angelica had denounced the boy and Macavity._

_The boy was found and arrested... but Macavity was no there!_

_Since that moment Angelica had started to feared males._

_Until she had found Tugger._

Tugger sighed and entered the bedroom.

How he could let her go?

How he could say her good bye?

He can't leave her... she had nobody left...

He cared about her...

She was into the living room and he listened her turning off the tv.

She has heard him.

He waited her into the bedroom, now in his jellicle's form.

He looked around and saw some pictures on the toilet's table.

He picked one up and saw it was one of him and Angelica in the park at night.

He smiled and looked to the others.

To his surprise they were all about him or him and Angelica.

He had never notice it before.

One had a note write on its back.

He turned it to read.

'Forever I will love you'

Tugger's heart began to bit faster.

He heard her steps stopping on the door.

He turned to look at her, the picture still in his paws.

Angelica's gaze travelled from it to him and back.

She paled.

Before she could even move Tugger found himself speaking.

"Would you be my mate?" he asked.

* * *

**Okkay I can't resist to update... this and the next chapter are my favourite of this story (for now...)**

**I hope you like it! And Review...**

**thank ****robinsmum for review! I like Munk too!**

**And thank to all of you that added my story to favourites!**


	7. Answer

**London**

**Kensington street**

**

* * *

**

Angelica stood frozen for a while on the door.

She at first wasn't sure she had understand well.

Did he...?  
"Sorry?" she asked when her voice went back.

Tugger was shocked too.

But his heart was telling him this was what he wanted the most.

More than his life.

More than other queens... he wanted that female.

He took a deep breath.

"Angelica would you be my mate?" he asked again.

For a long, terrible time Angelica didn't move or speak.

Just when Tugger was becoming worried she moved towards him.

She kissed him, on his lips, with a wild passion neither she or he hadn't think she had.

When they broke away, in need for air, she had tears in her eyes.

But happy tears.

She looked into his golden eyes and she saw he was serious.

"Yes, with all my being" she replied.

Tugger smiled and hugged her.

Then a thought ran into his mind.

"Angel" he said

"Mmm?" she asked, her face hidden into his chest fur.

"There is a thing you have to know" he said.

Angelica looked up, feeling his worries.

"What?" she asked.

"Mating a jellicle..." he swallowed "it means mating for eternity"

"Real eternity" he clarified.

"I will become immortal? Are you immortal?" she asked.

She knew the jellicles could live much more than humans, but... forever?

She had also studied that, when jellicles mated, they did it only for true love.

Or else the mating ceremony would not work.

"Yes, I think that if you mate me you will become immortal" replied Tugger "not invulnerable but you would develop extremely slowly and live forever, like us"

He smiled when a certain line of a song came to his mind.

"You know... some of us were there when the pharaoh commissioned the Sphinx" he said.

Angelica looked at him, her mind processing everything then she nodded.

She hadn't anything left so she would not left anything behind her becoming immortal.

Plus she would be forever with her beloved Tugger.

"I'm not afraid if I will be with you" she replied.

Tugger smiled and kissed her softly.

"But I still don't know what would happened if we mated" he whispered

"Mating will releasing a so powerful energy... I don't know what it would be" he continued.

Angelica looked into his golden eyes.

"I don't care" she said "I want to be with you, forever"

He looked into her eyes and saw her true love for him.

She too looked into his eyes and saw his true love for her.

"Are you sure?" he whispered into her dark blond hair.

She nodded, her face hidden into his neck fur.

Angelica turned her face up, to look into his golden eyes.

She pressed lightly her lips on his.

Tugger kissed her back.

He tasted her sweet savor then he reluctantly pulled away.

He looked into her deep blue eyes.

She had to understand.

"I don't know what will happen" he said again.

"Yes" replied Angelica breathing into his fur, sensing his scent "you told me"

"And you understand that a willing mating is something strong... powerful and dangerous?" he asked pulling her a little away and looking deep into her eyes, again.

He could read in them all her love, faith and...fear?

Good.

She was understanding.

"It's something that emitted a so strong power it would shake the deep Earth's heart" he added.

Angelica pressed herself against him, again.

Then she looked up into his eyes, all the fear washed away by her love for him.

"Is 'cause this you keep moving from a queen to another?" she asked.

Tugger didn't dare to break their eyes contact, this time.

"Yeah" he admitted "I was scared... and I haven't found my soul mate, yet"

"You found her, now?" she asked.

Tugger pressed his forehead against hers.

"Yes" he whispered.

Angelica rose up on her tiptoe and kissed him, deliberately slowly and passionately.

"So stop worry" she whispered sweetly "I want to be your mate"

As this last six words had free him, Tugger kissed her passionately.

She replied with the same passion.

His paws ran down her sides, reaching her hips.

He closed himself to her, almost taking away her breath.

She didn't even noticed.

She tangled her fingers into his head fur.

Tugger paws moved on her body and helped her with her dress.

Thankfully jellicles didn't wear much dresses, their fur gave them worm and covering enough.

They wore only belts, collars and bracelets, sometimes pants.

His own belt fell on the ground after Angelica had unleash it.

He hold her tight, pressing her bare body against his.

Her fingers freed him from his collar, too.

He grabbed her and pulled away but only to kiss her throat, her shoulder...

He scooped her up into his arms, like a princess, still kissing her and brought her to the large bed.

He made her lay on it and looked in awe at her furless perfect body.

She blushed under his gaze and he smiled at her reaction.

She was like a young queen at her first mating dance.

And she almost was.

Because she hadn't have any other man before him.

Apart for the evil ones...the ones that made her forcefully no more innocent.

The only ones who could ruin that moment if Tugger couldn't managed to be careful...

He slowly kissed her, feeling her body tension.

He moved his paws on her.

He slowly won.

He washed away her tension.

He reached for her throat and smiled against her skin while she showed him her throat, completely trustfully.

He kissed her skin making her quivered under him.

He ran to catch her mouth with his, almost stealing her breath.

Something around his mental barrier trembled.

But he was too lost into his passion for the little female he loved more than his life, to mind of it.

Only when the mental barrier cracked he gasped.

His paws grabbed her shoulder.

Angelica quivered and instinctively grabbed his head fur.

He felt a moment of confusion then his actions, both mental and physical, focused on his lover.

Angelica gasped as she felt both his touches.

She arched as her mind and body were both invaded.

She felt the mental confusion, of both him and herself, reaching the edge of madness as they reached the other edge.

She couldn't no more say where herself finished and where Tugger began.

They both were one.

She lost herself into him and accepted him into herself.

* * *

**So... what do you think? Don't be shy and tell me!**

**Things were not going exactly as Tugger had expected...**

**Thank for review robinsmum! **

**About what Old D and the Jellicles will think... well you will see! For now I think neither Tugger or Angelica are bothering about... he had even forgot he was supposed to say goodbye to her! ;-)**

**Review if you like my story!  
**


	8. the morning after

**London**

**Kensington street**

**

* * *

**

Tugger slowly moved on the soft bed.

He stretched himself and the memory of the night before filled his mind.

He slowly opened his eyes and looked at the tinny figure curled against his side.

Her pale skin sparkled under the light of the first sun.

He smiled and contemplated her for a while.

She was so beautiful even in her sleep.

And she was his.

And he was hers. He could feel it.

The mating bond.

The sweet and unbreakable bond that he was so much told about.

The bond that his father and his brother, the only he still recognized as brother, had made a long time before.

He had never understand why they had wanted to chain themselves to a mate in a so young age. Both Old Deuteronomy and Munkustrap had mated at a very young age with the queens of their life.

But now he completely understand.

Angelica, his little tinny angel, stretched and opened her green blue eyes.

She smiled softly at him.

"Morning" she whispered in a sleepy voice.

Tugger smiled back and brushed away a turf from her face.

"Morning" he replied.

She nuzzled into his chest, happily.

He had always thought, from the moment they had met, that she resembled a cat much more than a jellicle did.

He smiled and nuzzled her back.

He purred making her smiling.

"Something to eat?" she asked.

Tugger nodded founding he was starving.

Angelica smiled and sat up.

She half descended from the bed and stopped.

She turned to face him.

Tugger looked at her, he knew what she was thinking.

"It was..." she started "amazing"

Tugger grinned with a smug smile.

"Thanks honey, I know" he joked.

Angelica laughed and hit him with a pillow.

They both laughed and Tugger grabbed her, throwing her again on the bed and trapping her with his body.

She smiled at him and he pressed a kiss on her lips.

He stood up a little, his lower body still pressed against hers, and looked at her satisfied face.

"You know what I'm referring to" she said.

Tugger nodded and kissed her again.

"Yes, and you are right" he said an hitch from her face "It was amazing"

"And it's still amazing" she added closing her eyes.

Tugger felt her mind running towards her feelings and _his_ feelings.

"I can feel you" she whispered "I bet that I can feel you even if you are in another country"

Tugger looked at her in amazement.

She had picked up the exactly meaning of the mating bond.

"Yes" he replied "we will sensed each other even if we are too far"

She smiled

"But we will suffer much if we parted for too much time" he added suddenly worried for her.

Angelica rose a hand on his cheek and caressed it.

"Don't worry" she whispered "if it'll happen I'm sure we will do anything to be together again"

He smiled at her, sensing all her love and passion.

He grinned.

"Oh oh" said Angelica sensing his intention by the bond, she smiled intrigued

"I think I would like _that_" she said before she took possession of his lips in a passionate kiss.

Tugger hold her and let his passion go free again.

When finally Tugger and Angelica left her room it was toward the sunset.

They had...well consolidate their bond many times but they had talked too.

Tugger had reveal to Angelica why he had come at her home that night.

She had take it well, knowing that Old Deuteronomy was only concerned for his son safety.

Now they were sitting on the sofa, Angelica curled against his left side, her head resting on his chest.

"So what we are going to do?" she asked.

Tugger sighed and shook his head.

He caressed her left shoulder and she closed her eyes happily.

"I don't know" he admitted.

"What about going out?" she asked.

Tugger looked at her.

She was looking at him upside down and smiled at his confused expression.

"Do you want to go on a walk?" she asked.

"It will help" he admitted.

"Ok" she said standing up.

Tugger murmured in protest as she left him.

She giggled and spun out of the room.

Tugger sighed and stood up too.

He entered the room and looked as she changed her dress, or better she put something more than a short night gown on herself.

He couldn't resist when she took it off and he reached her.

He kissed her bare neck and she shivered.

She leaned back against him and sighed happily.

"You know that in this way I'll never be ready" she whispered into his ears.

Tugger playfully bit her right ear and moved back.

She finished dressing with a smile but Tugger could catch a gaze of disappointment at his surrendering.

He smirked and grabbed her when she had put her blue necked shirt and her jeans.

He closed her to him and nuzzled into her hairs.

"We will have all the time we want from now on" he whispered her.

He badly wanted to have her again but he knew they had to decided what to do.

At least before Munkustrap or Old Deuteronomy would sent all the Jellicles to find him.

They exited and this time Tugger didn't change into his housecat form.

He didn't care no more that someone would see him.

They walked out to the palace's hall and here they met a old lady who lived at the same floor of Angelica's home.

She looked at them and smiled seeing they were holding hand/paw.

"Good evening Mrs Murphel" said Angelica waving her head with grace.

The old lady replied with a gentle nod and a warm smile.

"Good evening my dears" she replied looking into the mail boxes.

She took a little key and tried to open her box.

The key didn't want to work and the old lady sighed.

"Shall I help you?" asked politely Tugger making a step near the woman.

He didn't dare to approach much, fearing he could scare her.

One thing was to know and accept Jellicles existence, other matter was to have one of them close to yourself.

But the old lady surprised him.

She looked at him and smiled gratefully.

"Oh thank you dear boy" she replied handing him her key.

"You know" she said as Tugger took the key and put it in the box's lock "my hands are not so strong as before"

Tugger tried to turn the key and found it a bit hard.

"It wasn't your hands my lady" replied Tugger forcing a bit the key "it is really hard"

Angelica smiled at the old lady as she seemed a little relieved to not be considered so old.

Finally the key turned and Tugger handed the letters to the lady.

"Oh thank you so much!" she thanked grabbing the letters.

They were a lot, sing that she had gave up several time before with the lock.

"No problem" replied Tugger.

"Maybe we have to tell to the property manager" suggested Angelica "I'll do it at the next meeting"

The old lady smiled grateful at her.

"Thank you my dear" she said.

Then she looked at them.

"Why don't you come to have a tea with me?" she asked.

"Thank you ma'am" said Angelica "but we are about to go on a walk"

The old lady smiled and nodded.

"Alright" she said "but the next time a want you to accept"

Both Tugger and Angelica nodded.

"See you soon Mrs" said Angelica.

She turned to the door and went to open it.

Tugger made to follow her but an hand softly rested on his arm, stopping him.

He turned to look at the old lady.

She had stopped him and now was looking deeply into his eyes.

Tugger was a bit taken aback by the wisdom and knowledge in the old lady's ones.

"Please look well after Angelica" she asked him "she deserve the better"

Tugger nodded slowly.

The old lady smiled and let him go.

"You are a good boy" she whispered him before leave.

Tugger starred at her back for a moment then turned to Angelica.

His mate, how strange was to call her _mate_, to call anyone mate, was waiting him at the door.

She was smiling and probably she hadn't hear nothing of the old lady's speech.

"She is a very extraordinary woman" said Angelica while they walked outside.

"Indeed" said Tugger still a bit shaken by her worlds.

"You know she had rose all her children alone?" she asked him.

"Really? Why her mate wasn't with her?" he asked.

He knew that rising children for a lone mother was hard in human society, the most of the times, especially time ago.

And by the age of the lady she had rose her children in a not easy time for single mother.

"He was killed in one of the Great Wars" Angelica explained.

"I'm sorry about that" Tugger said, really meaning it.

He hadn't never understand why human kind did war... yes even Jellicles did war... but it was only because some crazy jellicle went mad and used force against innocent people and they only try to stop him/her.

But human did war for nonsense motivations by Tugger's point of view, like fighting for money, for the same God only because they called Him/Her with a different name, whole nations fought for having control over other peoples for the interest of few...

"Human are also capable of great love" replied softly Angelica.

Tugger looked surprised at her, then he understand.

The mating bond.

He had to adapt to it.

"I know" he replied "that is why we still protected human"

Angelica nodded.

She knew the Jellicles were protecting not only human kind but the whole Earth from the Evil ones.

She nuzzled her mate shoulder and they walked into the night.

"So what we do now?" she asked after a while.

Tugger looked up to the sky.

They were into a park near Angelica's home and the sky was clear.

The stars winked at him and the half moon smiled at him.

"I think that we can't keep secret what we had done" he said.

He felt a hit of sadness coming from Angelica and immediately regretted what he said.

"Sorry Angel" he said "explanations are not my best attitude"

She smiled.

"Don't worry, I know you didn't mean you regret what we have done" she replied.

She looked at the street floor.

"I'm only sad that this can give you... us some problems" she said.  
"Love isn't a problem" stated Tugger stopping her and kissing her.

She kissed him back then leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Probably the best thing we can do is to go back to my people" he said.

Angelica looked up to meet his eyes.

"It will not give you problems?" she asked.

Tugger shook his head.

"I hope no" he replied.

He wanted to reassure her but he couldn't lie to her, and he had no idea how his father and the Jellicles would take this...

But soon or later they will found it and even Macavity would.

Tugger shivered thinking of it.

Macavity hated humans.

Even if he worked with some of them he still considered human kind as inferior creatures.

Who knew how he would react knowing his own brother had mated with one of them?

By the other side...

Taking Angelica to the Jellicles would be a spring of trouble for Tugger.

But the Jellicles never refused to help someone.

And now Angelica need their protection.

Tugger felt a bit guilty to have put her in that situation.

"It is also my choice" whispered Angelica, having sensed his turmoil.

Tugger looked town to her and kissed her forehead.

"We will go to the Jellicles" he decided "you agree?"

Angelica nodded.  
"I'll like to meet your family" she replied with a loving smile.

"Ok we will go right now" he said.

He looked around to see where they were.

He shivered noticing they had reached the middle of the park.

All around was silent and dark.

For some reason Tugger felt worried and uncomfortable.

Angelica closed herself to him, shivering.

She too was feeling something and, through her past experience, she didn't like that.

"Can we go?" she asked.

Tugger nodded but then he suddenly frozen.

"Well well, what we have here?" asked an icy voice from the dark.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! How will be?**

**Well I hope you will like this chapter!**

**REVIEW if you like it! And feel free to make me notice my errors!**

**Thanks!  
**


	9. Who will be!

**London**

**Hyde Park**

**

* * *

**

Slowly, very slowly Tugger and Angelica turned to look behind themselves.

On the top of a little artificial pile of rocks a black humanoid cat with orange and bloody red stripes was looking at them.

"Darren" said Tugger recognizing the tom.

As they looked at him several other humanoid cats came into light.

Angelica closed herself to Tugger and hugged his arm.

"They are your friends?" she whispered hopefully.

Tugger, who wasn't looking away from Darren's red eyes, slowly shook his head.

"No, he isn't a Jellicle" he whispered back.

And he wasn't even a friend.

Angelica shivered under the black tom's gaze.

"S..so who he is?" she asked in a whisper.

The black cat grinned and jumped down before Tugger could replied.

The Jellicle young prince pushed his new mate behind him and made a step back.

He stopped from backing sensing more cats were approaching them from the shadows and surrounding them.

Angelica was gripped to him, shivering as bad memories started to fill her mind.

Through the mating bond Tugger could sense them and cursed.

That's not good!

He decided to take Angelica in his arms while the black tom made some other steps towards them.

"We are henchmen, my Lady" replied Darren bowing in a very sophisticated way to them.

"And it is an honor to meet the Prince Tugger and his charming friend" he added making a move toward Angelica.

Angelica sobbed in fear and Tugger hissed holding her more close to himself.

"Stay back!" he ordered to the henchman.

He forced his own jellicle's power into his voice and made a satisfied grin when the henchman stopped and hissed in frustration.

"How brave!" Darren hissed.

He snapped his fingers and some henchmen began to move towards them.

"But how you will be... fighting?" he almost yelled the last word as he darted against the two mates.

Quickly Tugger pushed Angelica behind him and took the tom's assault.

He managed to use the force of the tom's rush to overcome him.

The black tom found himself pinned at the ground, his arms twisted behind his back.

Two other henchmen rushed against Tugger from opposite directions.

Tugger caught them from the corner of his eyes and just jumped away.

The two henchmen banged against each other and collapsed on the black tom who hissed.

Darren shook them away and jumped on his feet again.

The other henchmen didn't dare to move and just watched as the black tom and Tugger started to encircle themselves.

"You are thinking we will not win, aren't you?" the black tom asked after a while with a smirk on his face.

"No" growled Tugger.

Tugger threw himself against the henchman and they fought.

Somehow Darren managed to grab Tugger by one shoulder and pinned him on his kneels.

Tugger grabbed the tom's arm and was about to react when the tom hissed into his ear.

"If I were you I will look forward first" he whispered.

Tugger dared to look in front of him and his heart stopped.

Angelica was hold by two henchmen, each for her arms, and looked very pale and scared.

A sharp claw pressed Tugger's throat.

The black tom laughed evilly at Tugger's impotence.

"Good kit" he said moving his claw on Tugger, reaching his skin.

Tugger felt the pain of cuts as the claw passed on his skin but he stood still.

He didn't dare to move because one wrong movement from him and Angelica would probably pay for it.

At a nod from Darren two henchmen approached and took Tugger by his arms, holding him prisoner and forcing him up.

The black tom left them and moved towards Angelica.

Tugger fought against his captors but they managed to keep him, with the help of another henchman.

Darren chuckled at this and stopped in front of Angelica.

He caressed her cheek and smiled.

Angelica was too frighted to even react.

She just trembled under his touch.

"You always have a good taste in females, my prince" Darren said turning to look at Tugger.

Tugger growled at him.

"Stay away from her" he hissed.

Darren chuckled again, then he sniffed Angelica's neck, licking her bare skin before backing away.

Angelica shivered and a tear escape from her eyes.

Tugger growled and fought with the henchmen, who almost lost their grip on him.

"She smell of you" Darren said satisfied by Angelica's reaction.

He grinned to her and turned to face Tugger.

"I think that this will be very interesting for your brother" Darren told him.

Tugger shivered at the implication of his words.

"Move" Darren abruptly ordered "the chief is waiting"

Tugger felt his heart lost several beats.

He turned to look at Angelica and tried to smile at her.

He forced some confidence into their bond, trying to make her a bit less scared.

She offered him a lost look, full of fear for both herself and him.

Tugger struggled with the need of screaming his frustration.

It wasn't fair!

He had just found his love for life, his half and now they were taking to a certain destiny of pain!

Angelica didn't deserve this.

"Darren" he said "let the girl go"

Darren looked at him with a blank expression.

"She is human, your chief doesn't like her kind, and he will not have fun from her" Tugger told him.

This time Darren smiled, to Tugger dismay.

"Oh he will..." he told Tugger "as he did in the past"

A cruel grin ran onto the black tom's face as Angelica shivered and almost passed out.

Tugger fought again to reach her, or at least to hurt Darren, but he was hold back.

Darren stopped in front of him and clawed Tugger's face.

Angelica screamed and Darren grinned.

"Don't even try again, my prince" he said.

Darren turned to look at Angelica, who was looking worried to Tugger, then back to the Jellicle's Prince.

"Our chief is very interested into your young mate" he told him.

Tugger frozen and the two henchmen easily pushed him forward.

What Darren was saying... it couldn't be!

Macavity couldn't already know!

He took a deep breath, at least they would discover that soon.

Several moments later they reached a dark alley and Tugger felt a familiar buzz of magic.

They had just passed a magical shield.

Tugger looked around and found they were in front of an very old Victorian house.

It was very dark and Angelica thought an horror movie or a vampire's one could easily be set in it.

She shivered as she and Tugger were brought into the house.

She forced herself to stop shivering mad.

She had sensed Tugger's effort to bring confidence to her through the mating bond.

And she didn't want to waste his efforts.

But the more they walked into the house the most she lost her control.

They reached a room somehow central to the house.

Here Darren opened the door with a grin.

"Welcome to The Emperor Macavity's realm!" he said pushing the door open.

"Emperor?" asked Tugger dazed.

"Yes brother" replied an icy voice from the room "After all they call me the Napoleon of Crime"

Slowly Tugger looked into the room spotting his older brother sitting on a gold throne.

The throne was placed above a platform three steps hight with an empty second throne next to the first.

Macavity was a little more combed than when he had come to battle the Jellicles, short before.

"You have use a comb" Tugger said as they were pushed into the room "Mum will be pleased"

Macavity grinned at his joke but the angry look didn't left his eyes.

Tugger repressed a shiver, that wasn't nothing good...

"Well, well" said Macavity looking at them.

A curtain behind the thrones was moved and all the presents turned their attentions to it.

Even Macavity turned to look at it, a satisfied smile on his lips.

A white gorgeous queen made her entrance.

She looked down to the henchmen and their prisoners with a blank expression.

Macavity offered her a paw and she gracefully moved towards him.

Without standing up Macavity helped her to sit on the empty throne.

"Griddle, my dear" he told her turning to face again his prisoners "look who had come to make us a visit"

Griddlebone looked down to Tugger and Angelica.

"My little brother Tugger" Macavity continued like Tugger had made him a big surprise.

The white queen smiled and, whit a childish attitude betrayed only by the icy look into her blue eyes, she pointed to Angelica.

"And who is that?" she asked.

Macavity turned to look at Angelica as only now he had noticed her presence.

Tugger felt his blood boiling but managed to remain calm.

"Oh I think she is my brother last amusement" Macavity replied.

He looked lasciviously to Angelica.

"Usually he had good tastes" he added "but sadly he had to be blinded this time"

Tugger hissed.

"How you dare!" Tugger growled.

Macavity stood up and Tugger frozen.

The ginger tom slowly went down from the steps and approached Angelica.

He walked around her, sniffing her and examining her.

"I have to apologize Tug" he said at the end, stopping in front of Angelica.

"You have still your good taste" he continued.

Then Macavity abruptly grabbed Angelica's neck and forced her to come close to him.

She felt his warm breath against her bare skin and memories began again to rush into her mind, making her an easy pray to him.

Tugger fought against his captors.

"Let her go!" he growled.

Macavity simply ignored him.

"You know... I already had my fun with her, time ago" he said still an inch away from Angelica's face.

"Do you remember, Angy?" he asked her.

Angelica felt tears running on her cheek and began to tremble hard.

She closed her eyes and began to breath sharply.

"Stay away from my mate!" this time Tugger yelled.

All the room frozen, all but Darren and Macavity.

The first smiled evilly, the second slowly turned to face Tugger.

Tugger's heart was beating furiously against his ribs.

He was an idiot!

"What did you said?" Macavity asked him with a dangerously low voice.

From his mad brother's gaze, Tugger knew he already knew the answer.

He had know it for all the time.

But he didn't replied the same.

It was Darren who spook.

"He said that she is his mate" he told Macavity.

Darren approached Macavity and Angelica and took a turf of her hair around his fingers.

"If you smell her you can sense him on her" Darren advised Macavity.

The reaction of Macavity was one that none had expected.

He roared and threw Darren on the ground, the black tom's face clawed.

"How you dared?" Macavity roared to Tugger.

The henchmen just escaped, except for the ones who were holding the prisoners.

They knew they would suffer harder if they left than if they stay.

They just closed their eyes and wait.

They hadn't to wait for long...

Macavity reached Tugger and blasted some energy against them.

The two henchmen were throw against the walls while Tugger fell on the ground.

Macavity grabbed his young brother from his throat, winning an horrified scream from Angelica.

"Shout up you bitch!" Macavity hissed.

Tugger managed to kick him and freed himself, only to be caught again by his mad brother.

This time Macavity deepened his claws into Tugger's arm flesh.

"Don't dare to call her like that!" Tugger hissed ignoring the pain.

"I do as I please" hissed back Macavity.

He opened a deep wound into Tugger's arm then he let him go.

"You dared to mate with a lesser being" Macavity hissed "You! My brother!"

"Took them away!" Macavity yelled to his henchmen "into the dungeon!"

The henchmen ran to grab the prisoners and threw them quickly away, relieved to have an excuse to be away from their leader.

Tugger looked for Angelica and met her horrified gaze.

They locked their gazes as they were carried away.

This time they have no hope...

* * *

**Sorry for not having update faster!**

**Hope you will enjoy this chapter!**

**Please let me know if, and REVIEW!**


	10. Prisoners

**London**

**Macavity's Lair**

Tugger and Angelica were throw into a dark cell.

Tugger hit the wall and hissed.

A pair of soft arms encircled his waist and hugged him from behind.

He took a deep breath and turned into the embrace, to look at his beautiful girl.

He repressed another hiss, this time of frustration.

That wasn't fair at all.

He had promised to take care of her... and they were into the most dangerous enemy's lair!

He cursed into his mind and felt Angelica's grip tighting.

"It's not your fault" she whispered.

Tugger sighed and sat down, bringing her with him.

She curled into his lap and rested her head against his chest.

Despise her will to be strong she was shivering against him.

Tugger embraced her tight and they waited.

Wwhat else they could do?

Soon they found out that the worst torture Macavity could do to them was making them wait.

Hours passed without any signs of him or his henchmen.

And this was starting to get nerve on Tugger.

Angelica's mood was becoming more and more scared and terrorized through time.

So when the cell's door finally opened they both looked at it with mixed emotions of fear and relief.

Three henchmen entered and grabbed them without a word.

Two of them picked Tugger by his arms and dragged him out the cell first, the other grabbed Angelica and followed the others out.

Tugger managed to turn towards his mate.

He smiled at her while they were dragged along the dark corridors.

Finally they reached a chamber an they were throw inside.

Here Macavity was sitting behind a desk, looking at some papers.

"So bro" he said not looking away from the papers "have you enjoy your stay here?"

"Go to hell Mac" Tugger hissed "you know very well we didn't"

He was tired and also scared for what his mad brother could do to his Angelica.

And he hadn't the strength to stand against his brother's mind games, too.

"Stop doing this!" Tugger told him angry.

This time Macavity rose his head up to look at them, and that wasn't good.

"What have you said?" Macavity asked with a dangerous low voice.

Tugger bit his tongue and cursed his temper... not to be surprised Macavity was his brother!

"Please Mac" Tugger said, this time more pleading.

"I know you aren't so bad, not with me..." he tried.

Macavity's eyes half closed and his head tilted aside a bit...

"You are the one who rescue me when we were kids, while Munk was looking after Cassie" Tugger went on.

Maybe making Macavity remember their time as kits would help their cause.

Surprisingly Macavity made an half smile and half grin of amusement.

"You were a really troublemaker one" Macavity said with a note of brotherhood "and you will put yourself into every danger you found, and if you didn't found nothing you created it"

Tugger smiled with his innocent kit's attitude.

Angelica followed that exchange of family's memories astonished.

She couldn't think of Macavity caring for someone, even if Tugger had told her he was when they were kits, as much as Munkustrap.

Then she jumped while Macavity thumped his paw on the desk, making everyone into the room jumping in fear or surprise.

Now Macavity's face was distorted into a mask of disgust and rage.

"But now you have dared to surpass your ability!" he splat to Tugger.

He made a step towards Tugger, breathing hard, his claws showed and sending fire gazes on him.

He closed the distance between himself and Tugger.

"You dared to mate with this... thing!" Macavity hissed into Tugger's face.

Angelica shivered hearing how much disgust and ate there were into the word _thing_.

Macavity backed a step away from Tugger and grabbed him by his throat, holding him up.

Angelica gasped but Macavity didn't care.

"Even Munkustrap and Cassandra had have the decency of mate with _Jellicles_!" he hissed.

Then he released his grip and Tugger fell on his kneels, struggling for air.

Angelica tried to reach him and escape from her guard grip but Macavity turned towards her, freezing her at her place.

Macavity walked towards her, this time with any sign of lust or desire.

But instead of being relieved by this, she was afraid of their absence.

Their place was taken by another, more dangerous one.

Now Macavity's gaze was looking at her like she was the source of his young brother perdition and trouble.

She shivered and a sob escaped from her lips as she backed against the henchman chest.

She could felt, but maybe it was just her imagination, the henchman's pity for her but he didn't move to comfort or help her.

He just stood like a wall against which Angelica pressed her whole body, trying to escape from Macavity.

But the hot breath of the mad jellicle hit her neck bare skin.

"Let her alone!" Tugger yelled somewhere behind Macavity.

Angelica couldn't see him.

She had closed her eyes tight.

She was expecting for Macavity's next cruel action.

But as fast as the breath had hit her skin, it disappeared.

"Took them away!" Macavity hissed.

When her captor pushed her to move, Angelica dared to open her eyes.

She saw Tugger being pushed out the chamber, just before her.

They walked again through the dark corridors, towards their cell.

The henchmen opened the cell door and pushed them inside.

The door closed just as Angelica stumbled into her feet and was caught by her mate.

Tugger's arms embraced her and pressed her against his chest.

Then, as even his legs were betraying him, Tugger slided against the wall and sat down with her in his lap.

Angelica this time let herself cry.

She felt so... doomed.

Only Tugger's soft and warming presence could keep her from going mad for good.

* * *

**So...Macavity wasn't happy at all with Tugger's choice... what he will do?**

**Sorry guys for making you wait but I'm quite busy with my university's works and studies!**

**I promise I'll update soon... of course I'll do much more fast if you click on the button below...**

**Review!**


	11. Where is Tugger?

**London**

**Junkyard courtyard **

* * *

Munkustrap was looking down from the top of the large pipe hiding their realm's entrance.

He was into his housecat form and all around the garbage seemed so big, much bigger than he usually saw them, probably due to his mood.

He was worried, very worried.

"A penny for your thoughts" said a voice from behind him.

Munkustrap turned to see a black and white patched tom approaching him from a pile of metal junks.

The silver tabby sighed and waited for Alonzo to reach him and sit near him.

"It was Tugger, isn't it?" asked his second in command looking into the dark in front of them.

Munkustrap was still looking down at the pipe's entrance.

He nodded.

"Two weeks had passed since he left" he said looking as a real tinny mouse ran in front of them to disappeared into a pile of junk.

Alonzo turned to look briefly to his chief, best friend and brother in law.

Then he turned again to look into the darkness.

"Even Cassy is worrying for him" he said to the darkness.

"I'm worried too" he admitted "it is usually for Tugger to left for weeks..."

He made a grim and shook his head.

"To follow his pleasure" he continued.

Munkustrap tensed a bit but Alonzo patted his shoulder, smiling.

"You know it is true, he is a good tom and a capable fighter and prince" Alonzo told him.

"But sometimes..."

Munkustrap this time smiled sadly.

"Sometimes he is a troublemaker, and you are right, he always look for adventures" he admitted.

"But this time is different" continued Alonzo.

Munkustrap nodded, yes this time was different.

His father, Old Deuteronomy, had told them about his speech with Tugger and his command.

It had been three days after Tugger left.

The Jellicles High Leader had became worried for Tugger's lateness.

He had have a day to fix all his business on the human world... but he hadn't came back.

Munkustrap had woke up the day after Tugger's departure with the confuse memory of his little brother saying, while Munkustrap was sleeping, that he had to do something but it would hurt very much.

Munkustrap couldn't help but feel guilty to not have woke up and confronted Tugger about it.

Maybe now they would know what was going on...

"Stop blame yourself!" said Alonzo.

Munkustrap looked at his best friend.

He had always have the ability to understand him much more than the others, except for Demeter, of course.

He sighed and looked away,

"I can't help it" replied Munkustrap "if I was awake..."

"And if Macavity hadn't attacked us all this would never had happened!" snapped Alonzo.

Munkustrap turned to look at him again.

Alonzo's blue eyes were flashing and he was shivering of anger and power.

Munkustrap quickly put a paw on his friend's shoulder and Alonzo relaxed.

He closed his eyes then he jumped down from the pipe.

"So what we are waiting?" he asked looking up to Munkustrap.

The silver tabby tilted his head aside and looked perplex to him.

Alonzo grinned.

"Lets go to find the troublemaker!" he told Munkustrap.

Munkustrap smiled and nodded.

He jumped at Alonzo's side and the two, still into their housecats forms, exited the junk yard.

Munkustrap sniffed the air and immediately sensed Tugger's scent.

"He went this way" he told Alonzo.

The patched tom nodded and let him show the way.

They walked into the dark streets.

It was past midnight and none was around.

Only some randomly cars passed them, making them blink sometimes for their lights.

Munkustrap followed his little brother's scent till they reached Hide Park.

Here he could sensed two ways.

The first led towards some other streets, the second towards the park.

He sniffed again the air and decided to follow the first, where Tugger's scent was much more strong.

He had to have made that way a lot of time.

The two jellicles walked into the London's quiet streets till they reached Kensington street.

Alonzo looked at the sign with the street's name and whistled.

"As usually Tugger treats himself very well!" he said with a theatrical sigh.

Munkustrap couldn't help but chuckling then nodded Alonzo to follow him.

They walked down the street till they reached a palace.

They stopped and Munkustrap looked around.

"A palace?" he asked perplex "what in the hell he was doing in a human palace?"

Alonzo struggled and looked up.

"His scent is also onto this tree" he said walking towards a very tall tree.

They jumped on it and reached one of the floors from where Tugger's scent came stronger.

"He entered?" asked Alonzo.

"So it seemed" replied Munkustrap looking into a window.

It opened onto a chamber, and from the look it was like a girl's chamber.

Alonzo groaned behind him.

"Please, don't tell me he was doing some spying the girls!" he said.

Munkustrap looked into the chamber and didn't know what to think.

He couldn't believe his brother could do such a thing, not even Tugger could spy a girl!

"He entered" he said to Alonzo "maybe he didn't spy her"

Alonzo looked sceptical to him.

"And what else he...?" he asked before Munkustrap turned to him with a flashing look.

"Alonzo! He is my brother, I know him" he remembered him "he could never did such things"

Alonzo didn't seemed convinced but nodded.

"So what we do?" he asked.

Munkustrap looked around and spotted an open window near the chamber's one.

It gave on the palace's floor corridor.

"We enter" he said jumping on the little balcony of the window.

They entered and looked around.

None was there so they shivered and turned back into their normal, humanoid, forms.

Munkustrap walked towards the door of the chamber's apartment and knocked.

None replied.

He knocked again and none replied again.

He tried to open but it was closed.

"It's a pity your daughter or Jerry aren't around when you need them!" Alonzo said leaning on the wall next to the door.

Munkustrap glared him but didn't replied.

"Someone called?" asked a male voice making them jump.

They turned to look into the corridor.

A orange and black tabby tom was licking his left paw, sitting into the middle of the corridor.

"Jerry!" both the jellicles exclaimed.

"Yeah this is my name!" said the tom smiling like the Cheshire Cat.

Alonzo rolled his eyes while Munkustrap eyes were caught by something hiding behind the orange tom.

He quickly moved towards Jerry and, before the orange tabby could react, he grabbed something from behind him and pulled it up.

A little orange, black stripped female kit, with a white chest, smiled at him.

"Ehm, Hi daddy!" she said.

"Rumple?" exclaimed Alonzo looking shocked at his nice.

* * *

**Sorry for not having update more faster... but I'm very busy with university and sports...**

**I promise I'll update more fast in the next weeks...**

**Of course your reviews will make me update more faster! ;-)**

**Hope you like this chapter!**


	12. The beginning of Hell

**London**

**Macavity's Lair**

**in a dark cell**

* * *

Some days after their capture, Tugger was surprised by the sound of a key turning into the lock.

They had been left alone into the dark cell since that day.

Angelica was sleeping into his arms but Tugger couldn't sleep.

He had a bad feeling he hadn't have the previous days, and _that_ was frightening.

He looked up to see the cell's door opening.

Angelica woke up and looked up from his lap.

She curled much more deeper into his arms, shivering.

Tugger gently pushed her behind himself and looked at the door.

Two henchmen entered and looked down, from above the three steps which divided the cell's roof from the door.

A third henchman entered and nodded to the others.

The light from the corridors blinked the two prisoners and they couldn't see the henchmen clearly.

The first wo henchmen went down the stairs and reached for Tugger.

Angelica tried to take him into her embrace but the henchmen roughly pushed her back on the floor.

"Don't touch her!" hissed Tugger.

"We will not if you follow us and she stay here like a good girl" said the third henchman from above the steps.

Tugger focused him and recognized Darren in him.

He hissed but followed the henchmen, turning to smile at Angelica.

"Wait here" he whispered to her, pleading her to not follow or rebel against the henchmen.

They could hurt her badly or, worst, kill her if she would try to.

He couldn't bear to lost her.

Darren smiled while Angelica sit on the floor, her gaze following the henchmen taking away her mate.

The door closed behind them making Angelica jump.

They left her alone into the dark and Tugger, through their mate's bond, could feel her terror for both his destiny and the dark.

He wished to go back and hugged her, but he was forced to walk through a dark and damp corridor.

It was large enough to let him and the two henchmen walk side by side, but Darren had to walk in front of him.

"So where are we going?" asked Tugger looking around.

He didn't want to show them how much he was worried for Angelica's and his destiny.

"Our Chief had invited you to his Room of Fun" Darren replied.

He turned to look at him over his shoulder and something into his eyes' light made Tugger shivered and wonder what kind of fun his mad brother wanted to have with him.

"Here we are!" said Darren stopping in front of wooden door.

The door opened and a light almost blinked them.

Darren stepped aside and bowed to Tugger.

"You first, my prince" he said with false ceremony.

The henchmen pushed Tugger through the door and they all walked into the room.

It was made of stones, all the walls and the floor were gray.

Chains were hanged all around the walls and from the roof.

Strange looking machines were setting along the walls and a big, huge wooden table was settle into the middle of the room.

Tugger looked at it and shivered, his bad feeling reaching its high.

At each angle of the table, a chain was fixed in a way so a person could be lied and fastened to it.

Tugger repressed a second shiver and waited with his captors.

A door opened and Macavity entered the room.

He stopped looking at them then moved towards the only chair in the room and sat on it.

Tugger was forced to move towards him and to knelt in front of his brother.

"So, brother" said Macavity looked at him from above "have you enjoyed my hospitality?"

Tugger hissed and tried to free himself form the henchmen, who were holding him on his kneels.

"Quite, bro" said Macavity.

Tugger looked up to him, twisting a bit under the henchmen grips.

His mad brother had a blank expression, like he wasn't feeling any emotion towards him or the situation.

"Macavity stop this pantomime!" he said "I know you are mad with me, so let Angelica go and enjoy my company!"

Macavity laughed at this and shook his head.

He lowered his head and closed his eyes.

"You are always the same, Tug" he said in a way none of the presents could understand if he was pleased or angry for this.

Then Macavity's head snapped up and his red eyes flashed.

Tugger knew that was a bad sign but stood still.

Everything was better than having Macavity near Angelica and if having Macavity mad at him would work, Tugger was happy to have it.

"You dared to much, bro" Macavity hissed glaring at him with anger and... hate.

Tugger this time couldn't repress a shiver.

He still love Macavity as a brother, he couldn't help it, and seeing hate in his gaze...

That made him sick.

"But you are my brother after all" Macavity added.

"Unfortunately" said Tugger through his teeth.

Macavity looked at him, a blank expression on his face.

"Careful Tugger" he cautioned his little brother.

Tugger struggled again with the henchmen, with no fortune.

Macavity smiled at his vain efforts.

"So I'll offer you the opportunity to redeem yourself and repudiate that... _being_" Macavity proposed.

Tugger frozen and looked up to him.

He knew that Macavity had become mad, but totally mad was behind Tugger's expectation.

"Mac" he said with a low voice, trying to make him understating.

"I mate Angelica" he told him "we shared the _mate's bond_, like you and Griddlebone"

Macavity's eyes flashed.

"Don't dare!" he hissed "_my_ Griddlebone is nothing like your _creature_"

About this Tugger couldn't be less than in accord.

His Angelica was much more sweet, intelligent and adorable than the icy Griddlebone.

"But you shared with her the same bond I shared with Angelica" Tugger tried again.

"And you know it is impossible to break" he continued "not even with death"

He added the last part hoping to take Macavity's mind away from killing one of them.

And because it was true, too.

This time Macavity roared and hit Tugger's face with open claws.

Tugger's head snapped aside but he shallowed the hiss of pain it brought to him.

He turned to look at his brother, his golden eyes much more calm than how he really was.

His earth pounded hard against his chest but Tugger managed to control at least his breath.

Macavity was now on his feet and was looking at him with his flashing red eyes.

"I'll ask you only another time" Macavity told him "Will you repudiate her?"

Tugger looked into his brother's eyes, red meeting golden.

There was only an answer Tugger could gave and it would have hard consequence for both Tugger and Angelica.

But he couldn't do otherwise.

"No" he replied.

Something passed into Macavity's eyes, other than anger, but Tugger couldn't grab it.

"So be it" Macavity hissed grabbing Tugger's head fur.

He pushed back Tugger's head and exposed his throat.

"You have lost your last opportunity to save yourself and your pathetic female" he hissed.

Tugger felt his heart pounding hard against his ribs and a shiver ran through his back.

"Chain him to the table!" Macavity ordered to the henchmen as he released Tugger's head.

Tugger was forced up by his captors and brought to the table.

He didn't even tried to escape, he knew it was useless.

He was forced to lay on the table and the cold metal of the chains closed around his wrist and ankles.

Macavity walked near something that looked like a brazier, and probably it was because Macavity turned towards them with an red hot tools.

Instinctively Tugger tried to back away from it, but the chains stopped him.

"Sometimes old, dear methods are the best, don't you think..._brother_?" Macavity asked pushing the hot iron against Tugger's body as he said _brother_.

Tugger struggled with the chains but didn't yell.

Many other hot irons and Macavity's tools for _amusement _had been need to make him scream.

And his screams reached the dark cell where a lonely girl was sitting on the floor.

Angelica hugged her legs against her chest and cried.

She shivered at each scream of her mate.

She had sensed his pain even before his screams started, and she had thought that it was hard to handle... but this was even worst.

She cried her earth out, not knowing how to help her lover, and pried.

She pried that someone would come and take them out from the Hell!

* * *

**Sorry guys for being late...I have a lot of things to do (among them study...ugh!)**

**Hope you will like this chapter... **

**Remember to review! ;-)**


	13. What are you doing here?

**London**

**Kensington street**

* * *

Munkustrap was looking at his daughter like he was divided by the desire of strangling her or shouting at her.

"Dad... can you put me down, pleeease?" Rumple asked with her most innocent, kitty and charming smile.

"Pretty please?" she added.

Munkustrap rolled his eyes and just sighed.

He put her down and made a step back, now glaring at Jerry.

The two orange jellicles shivered and turned into their humanoid form.

"You both had better to have a very strong motivation to be outside the city, against the curfew!" Munkustrap told them.

He was very angry.

He had probably just lost his brother, he didn't want to lost his daughter and one of his best warriors too, plus due to their stupidity and carelessness.

Rumpletearez shallowed and twisted her tail, uneasy... she turned to look at Jerry.

The orange tabby tom smiled and looked directly into Munkustrap's furious gaze.

"We were practising" he replied smiling as it was obvious.

Alonzo's mouth fell open.

Was Jerry mad?

Now the two culpables had only two ways for exit and save their tails.

Or being strangled by an angered Munkustrap or having Munkustrap too shocked for react.

Fortunately it was like the second case.

Munkustrap starred at Jerry for a while, then shook his head and hissed.

He turned his back to them and walked toward the door.

He stopped near Alonzo and looked at the door.

"We can't wait here" he told them.

"Since you are here, being useful" he told to Jerry and Rumple nodding to the door's lock.

Jerry and Rumple released the breath they were holding and walked near him.

Before Jerry could look at the lock Munkustrap grabbed him by his shoulder and made him look at him.

"But once we are home, you two have to explain me _what_ you are practising on!" he told him, with a voice that said he suspected about what they were talking.

And it could be possible, knowing Jerry's ability to entered humans houses...

Jerry smiled and bowed to look at the lock.

He smiled again and stretched his back.

"Rump" he called.

Both Munkustrap and Alonzo turned to look at the young kit, who was waiting behind them.

She blushed but reached Jerry's side, shooting a careful look to her father.

"You can make it" Jerry told her moving apart, crossing his arms behind his head.

Munkustrap glared at Jerry and started to say something but stopped.

Rumpletearez had bowed on the lock and the door opened with a single tac.

Alonzo whistled impressed while Munkustrap looked at his daughter with an impenetrable expression.

Rumple looked at him, waiting for his reaction.

Having succeeded into open the door had gave her back some confidence.

Father and daughter's gaze locked for a bit then Munkustrap smiled tired and embraced her, shaking his head.

"Your mother will kill me for letting you do this" he whispered to her.

Rumpletearez's heart jumped of joy by the implication of her father's words.

He would let her practice with Jerry!

And maybe one day she could become a spy as him, too! Of course if her mother wouldn't kill them all first...

Alonzo chuckled and sighed.

"I don't know if the Jellicles are ready for two Jerry!" he said.

"Hey! I'm _Rumpletearez_!" protested the kit.

Munkustrap patted her head and left for opening the door.

They entered into the apartment.

"So what we are looking for?" asked Jerry studying the living room where they had entered.

"Any sign of Tugger's passage" told him Alonzo "or any suggestion of where he could be"

Jerry nodded and entered into the kitchen with Munkustrap.

Alonzo looked around the living room, sensing Tugger's scent.

"All this place is full of Tugger's scent" said Jerry from the kitchen.

"What he was doing here?" he added.

"Good question" replied Alonzo.

"Maybe he befriend the girl who lived here" said Rumple.

Alonzo looked up and both Munkustrap and Jerry exited from the kitchen.

Rumple was on the doorstep of the bedroom.

She had a photo in her paws and was looking with a smile at it.

Munkustrap approached his daughter, followed by the other two.

Rumple looked up to her father and showed him the photo.

It was a picture of Tugger and a beautiful blond girl with amazing blue eyes at the park by night.

They were both smiling at the camera, holding probably by Tugger, and seemed very very happy.

"It has something writing on the back" Rumple told them "but I can't read it"

Munkustrap turned the photo and read it.  
"It was writting in one of the humans languages" explained Alonzo "you are too young to read it"

"What it said?" asked Rumpletearez looking at her father.

Munkustrap and Jerry were starring at the photo's back while Alonzo looked carefully at it.

He read the sentence and starred too at it.

"Daddy?" Rumple called confused.

"It said _Forever I will love you_" Munkustrap read.

"Aww, so sweet!" said Rumple clapping her paws.

"Do you think they are in love?" Alonzo asked to Munkustrap.

"Tugger in love?" said Jerry chuckling.

"Please he is the biggest..." he started to say.

"Jerry!" called Munkustrap nodding towards Rumpletearez.

"... peacock of the whole world!" Jerry finished.

"But if they are together, why he isn't here?" asked Alonzo ignoring Jerry by purpose.

Munkustrap looked at the chamber and entered.

He looked around and spotted other photos of both Tugger and the girl.

Some others were showing some few other humans.

The bed was unmade and Munkustrap understand immediately what the pair had done there...

He sighed.

He knew Tugger would not turn down a female if she offered herself to him, but something in this story didn't fit well.

He had a bad feeling.

"What we do now?" asked Alonzo looking from the doorstep.

Munkustrap turned and walked towards him, putting down the photo on the toilet's table.

"We exited from the door and tried to follow his scent or the girl's if we can" he said.

Alonzo nodded while Munkustrap turned to look at Jerry.

"You and Rumple go back to the City" he ordered.

Rumpletearez opened her mouth to protest but Munkustrap rose a paw to prevent her.

"No, Rumple" he said with gentle resolution "it is too dangerous for you, I don't like this story"

Rumpletearez closed her mouth and sighed.

She knew that her father was right, he always was.

Jerry put an arm around her shoulder, she barely reached his belly so she could rest her head against his side.

"Don't worry Munk" said Jerry now serious "I'll take her home safely"

Munkustrap nodded, knowing that Mungojerry was one of his best men and a faithful friend.

They walked towards the door and exited.

They all frozen while the opposite apartment's door opened and an old lady exited from it, with a sac of garbage in her hand.

She stopped on the doorstep and looked at them.

For a moment none spoke, Munkustrap's brain working on a possible way out, but the lady smiled at them, surprising them.

"Good evening my dears" she told them in a motherly way "are you Angelica's and Tugger's friends?"

The Jellicles frozen and starred at her.

She looked a bit concerned this time.

"You didn't understand me?" she asked.

Munkustrap shook himself from the shock and quickly smiled reassuring at the old lady.  
"Sorry my lady" he said in a very polite way "we are just surprised about your reaction"

The old woman looked curious at them.

"What kind of reaction did you expected from me?" she asked.

"That you screamed and ran away!" replied innocently Rumple.

Jerry patted her head and she hissed in protest.

"Hey, that's true!" she said massaging her head.

"But it isn't polite to say!" reminded her Jerry.

She poked out her tongue to him.

Munkustrap and Alonzo sighed.

"Forgive my daughter's manner" said Munkustrap to the lady, who was looking smiling at the orange pair.

"And even the grow up kit, too" added Alonzo looking as the pair were poking out their tongues in a race between themselves.

"No problem, I had grand nieces and nephews too" she said understanding.

"You asked us if we are Tugger's friend" Munkustrap gently remind her "do you know him?"

The old lady turned to look at him, with her perching gaze.

"Yes, in a certain way" she replied "I know better Angelica"

"Angelica is the girl living in this apartment?'" asked Alonzo.

"Yes" replied the old lady now looking carefully at them.  
"You didn't know her?" she asked.

"No, but Tugger is my brother" replied Munkustrap wanting to reassured her they hadn't any bad intention.

The lady relaxed a bit.

"Oh, nice to meet you" she said "you seem very carrying, as your brother is"

Alonzo rose an eyebrow but a quick look from Munkustrap prevented him from adding anything about Tugger's carelessness.

"So maybe you know where they can be" the old lady added, again surprising them.

"We hoped you could tell us" Munkustrap sincerely said.

The lady looked worried and shook her head.

"Last time I saw them was two weeks ago" she said "and Angelica's work chief and colleagues had already called for having information about her absence"

She looked to Munkustrap.  
"It seemed she had a work to finish for yesterday but they hadn't see or listen her since two weeks ago" she told them.

"And that was strange for Angelica" she added "she was always very accurate in her work"

Munkustrap and Alonzo exchanged a worried look while Jerry and Rumple stopped their race and approached them equally worried.

"Is uncle in trouble?" asked Rumple, now showing the kit she was.

Munkustrap embraced her and looked at the old lady.

"You can remember where you saw them last time?" he asked to the lady.

She nodded.

"Yes, it was at the entrance" she showed them the steps that led downstairs.

"It was late in the evening and I was coming home while I met them at the entrance, Tugger helped me with the mail box then they left"

She smiled at the memory then she looked at them.

"They are not in trouble, aren't them?" she asked.

Munkustrap forced a reassuring smile on his face.

"I hope no, Mrs..." he said.

"Oh, forgive me" she said "I'm Mrs Murphel"

She offered him her hand and Munkustrap gently picked it and bowed into a perfect hand kissing.

The lady smiled.

"I'm glad that someone in our worlds hadn't forget the good manners" she approved.

Then she went back serious.

"Will you find them?" she asked.

"We'll do everything we can, I promise you" replied Munkustrap, meaning it.

The lady nodded.

"Good, because Angelica had suffer so much that she doesn't deserve more pain" she added.

Munkustrap didn't dare to ask what she was referring to, sensing the old lady would not tell them since it had to be Angelica's personal things.

"Ok lets go to the entrance" said Munkustrap nodding to the others to go.

He looked back at the lady.  
"Thank you and don't worry, we will take your Angelica back" he promised.

The lady nodded, tightening her hold on the plastic garbage bag.

Munkustrap smiled at her.

"Do you want we to throw it away for you?" he asked her.

The lady smiled.

"Oh you are very kind" she replied letting Munkustrap took the bag.

He tossed it to Jerry, who grabbed it and they walked down.

Munkustrap heard the lady's door closing and followed down the others.

When they reached the entrance, he looked around.

He could smell Tugger's scent and probably even the girl's one, but he wasn't so sure because he hadn't memorized her scent.

"Jerry, take Rumple home and refer all to Father" he ordered.

Jerry nodded and shivered, turning into his housecat form.

He looked to Rumple.

The kit looked at him then at her father, she approached him and embraced him.

"Take uncle home" she said.

Munkustrap nodded and patted her head.

She stepped back and her whole body shivered while she turned into her housecat form.

Jerry grabbed her by her scruff and ran away into the dark.

Alonzo looked at Munkustrap.

The silver tabby nodded and they too turned into their housecat forms.

They ran following Tugger's scent and reached the park.

They walked into it and follow the trail till the scents disappeared.

Munkustrap stopped and sniffed again.

He couldn't no more smell Tugger's or any other smells.

"What the heck ….!" exclaimed Alonzo stopping by his side.

"All the scents had disappeared" said Munkustrap looking around.

Even the evening flowers hadn't any smell.

"Macavity?" asked Alonzo looking around.

Munkustrap looked around too, but he couldn't feel nothing, not even his other brother's presence or trail...

"I don't know" he admitted.

"Who else could do such thing?" asked Alonzo.

"Anyone that had a shielding power" Munkustrap remembered him "you too can do it"

Alonzo looked at him but he had to recognize he was right.

He used his own power to shield their scent mainly when they hunt but even in their battles.

"So? Tugger had hire a Shielding or he was kidnapped by someone with a Shielding among them?" he asked.

He couldn't think any other solution.

Or Tugger had escaped with that beautiful girl or he had been kidnapped by Macavity or some of the other enemies the Royal Family, and the Jellicles, had.

It could be even some humans groups... maybe some of those who believe the Jellicles being demons...

Alonzo shivered at those ideas, none was the best for Tugger...

Munkustrap looked at him, worry on his face.

"Lets go back, we had to report to Father and the Elders, then we'll act" he said.

Alonzo nodded and didn't replied nothing.

He knew his friend was fighting a inner battle between his being Protector and High Prince and his urge to run and find his lost brother, before it was too late.

* * *

**Finally I could update! sorry for taking so long...**

**I hope you like this! please review and tell me!**


	14. Author's note

**Hello guys!**

**I want to warn you that till September I'll not update very often!  
Sorry! I have to go to work in Greek, I'm a marine biologist "in training" and I have to go near Corinth to check up my dolphins! **

**I don't know when I'll have time, or the Internet connection, to update... but as soon as I'll have both I promise I'll update!**

**Hoping to find you here when I'll be back, kiss to everybody!**


	15. The Hellagain

**London**

**Macavity's Lair**

**in a dark cell**

* * *

Angelica sat alone into the dark cell.

The henchmen had grabbed Tugger and took him away, again.

It was since many days that this procedure was followed, most probably weeks.

Two or three henchmen would come and took him from the cell, every day.

They brought Tugger to Macavity's room of "fun" and Macavity tortured him in every way his perverse mind could think.

Everytime Macavity had tried to convince Tugger to repudiate Angelica, and every time Tugger had tried to remembered his mad brother that a mating bond could not be undo, especially if the mates shared the so much deep love he and Angelica did.

She had to wait him there, alone, listening at Macavity's evil laughs and sometimes, when the pain was too much, even to Tugger's moans of pain.

Then they would bring an half passed out Tugger back.

Sometimes the henchmen hissed at her as if she was the cause of Tugger's pain.

She had learned to not even noticed their behavior, all her worries focused on her mate.

The first times it had been hard, because she felt culpable for Tugger's torture.

But after one day, when her mate had showed her that her feelings of guilty were worse than Macavity's tortures, for him, she had pushed those feelings away.

She hadn't saw Macavity for their whole prigiony and she was grateful for this.

The door opened, taking her away from her thoughts.

She looked up seeing two henchmen dragging a weak Tugger down from the stairs and dropping him on the floor.

As always Angelica rose up and moved to reach Tugger, expecting the henchmen to move away and reached for the door.

But this time they didn't move.

Angelica approached Tugger anyway, expecting their harassments and maybe some pushing against her, but nothing would stop her from holding her mate in her arms.

"Hid" whispered Tugger as she reached him.

She looked perplex at him, while the henchmen didn't move.

She was worried, probably the last tortures were too much for Tugger and his mind was starting to drift away.

"Shh I'm here" she whispered.

Tugger managed to open his eyes and she saw fear, a lot of fear in his golden eyes.

"No, Angel, hid, stay away" he pleaded her.

Angelica looked confused at him, then looked around.

She can't really hid anyway.

"You are tired" she told him lovely "rest"

She started to caress his mane but he stopped her hand.

"No, Angel... you must..." he said panicking.

"Oh now that I want to understand your point of view you want to send her away?" asked a voice that made Angelica's blood ran cold.

She slowly rose her gaze at the door, just to see Macavity standing in front of it.

He was starring at them.

Tugger paw grabbed her hand, he managed to sit and shield her behind himself.

"Stay away" he hissed.

Angelica was trembling but kept herself near Tugger, hugging him from behind, preventing him to rise up and move.

He was too weak to even think of attacking Macavity.

"Oh little bro, I think you are not in the position to give orders" Macavity said descending the stairs.

Tugger glared at him and Angelica could feel the tension between the two brothers.

Macavity stopped to look at one stone of the wall, near the stairs.

"You know our dear father and the Elders had given order to find you, for now without warning human's authority" he informed them, still looking at the stone.

Then he turned to look at them, smiling evily.

"I think they had understand I have you both, and of course that would ruin their relationship with that pathetic race" he added walking near them and kneeling to look at Angelica.

He took one of her lock around his fingers and the girl backed away, closing herself much more to Tugger's back.

Tugger didn't dare to move, he only put his left arm between Angelica and his mad brother, holding her close to himself.

Macavity smiled and stood up.

He walked around the cell, like he was admiring a room full of beautiful paints.

"And you know, maybe... its time to show even to them what I can do!" he said grabbing Angelica by her throat.

Tugger sprang to stop him but the henchmen jumped and grabbed him, stopping him.

Macavity laughed and closed his face to Angelica's.

She shivered and tried to free herself, but his hold was too strong for her weakened body.

He was too strong even _that_ time, when she wasn't so weak.

Macavity licked her cheek, making her lost control over her tears, so they ran free on her cheeks.

Macavity smiled.

"Stop it" Tugger screamed, trying to make himself free from the henchmen, but he, too, was weakened.

"Why? More than a month is passed by when they had found you were missing... and none had already found you" Macavity remembered them.

Tugger fought against the henchmen but they didn't lost their grip on him.

"Do you remember, Angy?" Macavity asked her, making his breath caressing her skin.

Angelica this time could only sob helpless.

She knew she had to be strong, meanly for Tugger, but she just couldn't.

Macavity's behavior was bringing her past to her mind, and she couldn't bear it.

When Macavity's paws moved from her throat to her breast, she tried again to fight.

"No, no no!" she cried "let me go!"

Memories flooded into her minds and she sobbed helpless.

He grabbed her dress and pulled.

She screamed and heard Tugger roared behind her.

"Let her go!" he roared.

But Macavity ripped her dress away and she lost her balance.

They fell on the ground and her mind lost its battle with reality.

She was barely aware about Macavity's actions and Tugger's yells.

The last thing she felt was pain, a lot of pain, then darkness claimed her and she welcome them.

* * *

**I'm back!**

**with a dark chapter, but I need it here...**

**Hope you...well I can't ask to enjoy it... but I hope it will fit with the story... as we go on!**

**Tell me if you like it!  
**


	16. The Moonthe Stars

**Jellicle's main City**

**Munkustrap and Demeter's rooms**

* * *

Munkustrap shot his eyes open and jumped on the bed, his breath heavy like he has run.

The sheets around him were creased and most like they has been tortured.

Demeter rolled on her side and sleepy opened her eyes too.

She looked up and starred at her mate.

He had his forehead whipped and his silver fur was like he had just finished an hard battle.

"Bad dreams?" she asked.

It was nights that Munkustrap had nightmares, since Tugger had disappeared and they could not find him anywhere.

Munkustrap passed one paw on his face and took a deep breath.

"I'm not sure it was a dream" he whispered, closing his eyes under his paw.

Sensing something wrong in his voice Demeter sat up too and stroked her face against his shoulder.

"What was about?" she asked.

She caressed his arm's fur, calming him a bit.

The soft silk sheets caressed her body while she moved closer to her lover.

"Tugger" was Munkustrap reply.

Demeter's heart squeezed.

Months were passed since Tugger has vanished, and they had any clue where he or the human girl could be.

She shivered knowing too much well about what their probable captors were doing to them.

They has discovered only that the kidnappers could be both Macavity or Firefrorefiddle.

They has excluded humans or other Jellicle's enemies, but that was not a relief, because the two mad toms were very able to hid and disappear without traces.

And she didn't know who of the two was worse.

She shivered, remembering her own time as Macavity's prisoner.

"I'm sorry, honey" Munkustrap whispered into her head fur.

Her savior embraced her and kissed her on the top of her head.

"I didn't mean to bring up bad memories" he added.

She purred, fighting back her fears and embracing her mate.

Now it was him who needs comfort, her help and support.

And reassurance.

"Don't be worried" she replied with her soft voice.

"What was doing Tugger, in your... dream?" she asked, trying to understand.

Munkustrap's blue eyes looked into her emerald's.

She saw fear and impotence in them, feelings so unnatural for him.

So unnatural that she shivered and put a paw on his cheek, worried.

"He was screaming in pain" was Munkustrap's answer.

Demeter closed her eyes, holding her tears and did the only thing she could do in that moment.

She embraced her mate.

She made him lied down on the bed again.

Munkustrap curled into her arms and she hold him tight.

She rocked him, singing a lullaby, leading him to the sleep he needed hard.

* * *

Not too far away Alonzo was walking on the wall that hide their secret entrance, patrolling.

He was trying to focus on his task but his mind was making it difficult.

He sighed and looked up to the stars and the sparkling moon.

He lost himself contemplating the Moon.

The silver and brighting silent planet that sparkled like a star.

They knew it was thanks to the sunlight coming from far away, winning the darkness of the night.

And that was the motivation for the Jellicle's adoration for the moon.

They looked at her like the representation of the Universe irradiated by the Creator's perfection with the sun's rays like the Natural Laws.

He sighed again.

In someway the Jellicles have found out that, in their little, Tugger was almost like their sun, irradiating their lives with his vitality, his sometimes careless behavior and kindness.

Especially the kits missed him... and his siblings.

He sighed again.

He had to be with Cassandra at the moment.

He deadly wanted to be with her, held her in his arms and rocked her to sleep even if the tears would fell on her face, breaking his heart.

She missed her little brother, and she felt responsible for not have suspected anything about an human girl and the possibility of Tugger's kidnapping.

And even Munkustrap was in the same state.

Demeter has told him that Munk had almost every night nightmares and could sleep little, felling guilty like his sister.

Alonzo felt a shape of magic approaching and his mind went back to reality.

A movement of air told him someone had sit near him.

He turned, unworried, to look at his young brother.

Coricopat was looking into the dark of the night, his yellow-green eyes sparkling with power.

Alonzo looked at him for some seconds, then turned without saying nothing.

He knew his brother would speak when the right time would come.

Alonzo smiled and shook his head.

Most of the humans, and also a lot of the Jellicle's not of their own tribe, felt a bit uncomfortable with Coricopat and his twin Tantomille.

Just because their gazes, bodies and movements revealed their inner powers, so strong that the humans feared them, and the jellicles were disturbed by their energy emanation.

Tantomille had often teased Alonzo because he, instead, was able to conceal his own power, and those he wanted to shield.

So the people always though he was the less powerful of Bustopher and Exotica's kits.

But the three of them were equally powerful and maybe only Old Deuteronomy's kits were powerful like them.

That thought made him think back at Tugger.

"The moon is shinning tonight" Coricopat's voice startled him a bit.

Alonzo sighed and turned to look at him, who was still looking into the night.

"Yes it is, Cory" he replied.

There was another long silence between them and Alonzo turned to look at the sky.

"Even the stars" said Coricopat.

Alonzo sighed again and shot a glare to him.

Coricopat laughed lightly, a thing that only a few jellicles were used to see, and Alonzo was one of them.

"Don't kill me, Second Protector" Coricopat said joking.

"Cory, you have to try this jester's side of you with the girls" Alonzo replied "maybe they will like it"

Coricopat sighed.

"Touché" he said.

Alonzo felt a bit guilt, he knows Coricopat was very shy and uncomfortable with the females.

Only Bombalurina seemed to be able to tear down his "defensive wall".

Alonzo would remember forever the last Jellicle's Ball when Bombalurina has stormed into the dancing floor, making one of her seducing dances.

Then she has turned to look for a partner and many toms had looked very eager of being the lucky one.

As always Coricopat has been sitting near his twin, looking at the dance, well... of course hypnotized by Bombalurina's dance.

Many toms have smiled to Bombi and had tried to win her attention, but the young queen has danced towards the Mystical Twins' place and held out a paw to Coricopat.

In the silence that has followed, slowly Coricopat had taken her paw and the pair had danced together.

Alonzo has spotted both his parents and Old Deuteronomy smiling at the pair.

And even Skimbleshanks and his mate Jennyanydots have smiled too.

"I didn't mean, Cory" Alonzo said.

"I know, bro" replied Coricopat, pressing a paw on his brother kneel.

"You aren't here to speak about the moon, the stars or girls, aren't you?" Alonzo asked.

Coricopat laughed.

"And they think Tanto and me were the foreseeing of the family" he replied.

Alonzo smiled and looked at his brother.

"So?" he pressed.

Coricopat's smile reduced a bit.

"Someone will bring an interesting news for our vanished" he replied.

Alonzo's heart jumped against his chest.

"What are you meaning?" he asked.

Coricopat just looked into the dark again.

"We just have to wait" he replied.

Alonzo sighed and looked into the dark too.

Unlike most of the other peoples, he didn't found irritating the twins' sibylline attitude.

Maybe because he knew they really didn't know the real meaning of their visions until they happened.

Or better they couldn't knew which of the many futures they saw would happen.

So he didn't force his brother to answer but sat more comfortable near him.

The two brothers wait for many minutes, till Alonzo's trained gaze spotted a movement into the darkness.

He stood up and Coricopat looked up at him, with a questioning gaze.

"Someone is approaching" Alonzo said "lets see if it will be our herald"

Coricopat turned to look into the darkness and Alonzo sensed him expanding his powers.

When alerted Coricopat and Tantomille could check up the area and found the upcoming peoples, like they always did at the Jellicle's Ball, when Old Deuteronomy and Grizabella did their appearance.

"You may be right" Coricopat said, a satisfied look on his face.

Alonzo wasn't able to ask him explanation because a very well know silhouette almost materialized in front of him.

He jumped, surprised.

"I'm interrupting something?" asked Mungojerry

"Jerry!" almost hissed Alonzo "I swear I'll strangle you the next time you'll do this!"

"What I do?" asked Mungojerry looking perplex.

"You just appeared from nowhere!" Alonzo replied.

"Oh that's not me! That is your little daughter!" replied Jerry.

"Last morning I was looking at the magazine and she appeared form nowhere on the top of a flour's bags pile!" he added shivering a bit.

Alonzo shot him a glare and Corico sighed.

"Are you sure she wasn't hiding into the flour?" Corico asked.

"She is clever and little, but I can spot one hiding, thanks!" replied Jerry

Alonzo sighed, this time thinking his baby daughter's power were becoming a little too powerful.

"This is why I'm still alive, considering my... job" added Jerry, making Alonzo concentrating again on him.

"I'm sorry, Jerry" he excused himself, remembering how much dangers the brave tiger tom was facing every day, spying on Macavity.

On Mungojerry's face the big smile which characterized him appeared again.

"Nothing bad, lad!" he replied, patting his shoulder.

Then he become serious again, and this worried Alonzo much more than an whole Macavity's army.

"What have you discovered?" he asked.

"I may have found Tug and the girl's kidnapper" Jerry replied.

"Who?" asked Alonzo.

Mungojerry looked at him then he looked at the entrance.

"Its better to go and speak to Old D" he replied.

Alonzo nodded, not daring to push Mungojerry over.

He whistled a melody and two toms and a queen jumped near them from above.

"Take my place" he ordered them "I have to go to Old Deuteronomy with Jerry"

The three nodded, looking briefly to Jerry, like they feared bad news but they didn't dare to ask.

They knew Alonzo or Munkustrap would tell them later.

Alonzo nodded to them and turned to leave with Cori and Jerry.

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm back! Hoping you like this chapter!**

**Make me know! Review!**


	17. Hope

**London**

**Macavity's Lair**

**in a dark cell**

* * *

"Tugger" exclaimed Angelica while the henchmen threw her mate into the cell.

Tugger lost his balance, together with his last forces, and missed the steps.

He fell and Angelica reached him in time to stop his fall.

They both fell on the ground, Angelica on her kneels, Tugger all along.

She then helped him up and was surprising he was leaning almost all his weight on her...

He had never allowed himself to lean on her, not even in his baddest time.

And this worried her so much.

Despite this, she went straight to their so called "bed" and helped him to lay down on it.

She let him rest his head on her lap and began to rub gently his head fur, occasionally removing some blood dried on his hairs.

"What he did to you?" she whispered.

A tear escaped from her eyes and fell over Tugger's cheek.

He forced his own eyes to open and looked up to meet hers.

His paw rose up and caressed her face.

"Don't cry, honey" he whispered, trying to not let his pain escape from his voice.

But their mating bond betrayed him and Angelica could feel it, and her heart squeezed once more.

She forced herself to be positive, for him, and started to sing a lullaby for her lover.

After some time the cell's door opened again and a tom, Angelica had never see before, entered the cell.

She looked up to him, caressing Tugger's head who was still resting in her lap.

Tugger forced his eyes again open and looked up too.

A gray tom was on the top of the stairs.

He was carrying two cups of, probably, their dinner... or launch... they didn't know no more what time was!

They looked for a long time to each others... then the tom walked down and put the two cups on a little shelf made by the stone of the wall.

Angelica embraced Tugger's head protectively glancing at the tom.

"Tomorrow you will be removed from here" the tom told them "both of you"

Neither Angelica or Tugger spoke and the tom started to climb back the stairs.

Angelica looked down again to her mate, forgetting almost immediately the tom's presence.

She was not hungry and she feared to break her contact with Tugger...

"I will be ready, if I were you..." the tom said stopping at the door, looking at it.

This time both the prisoners looked up at him.

The tom turned to look at them.

"They will take you in a open alley, in order to transfer you" he said "it seems that your jellicles had find finally who have you"

"Maybe it'll be useful to you" the tom added.

Tugger looked at him with many emotions on his face, pain, tiredness, and... surprise.

"Who are you? And why are you doing this?" he asked.

During their time as prisoners they had became diffident about the henchmen.

The henchmen often played with them, sometimes giving them hope and then bringing it away from them.

And now he had no hope, any hope... but something in the tom's voice, in his eyes, in his body attitude... told him the tom was not playing with them.

"I own a debt to a common friend" the tom replied.

"A debt?" asked Angelica.

The tom nodded then turned to leave.

For the fist time Angelica didn't want him leave, for the first time she was carrying about an henchmen presence, and wanted it.

"Wait" she called.

The tom stopped.  
"Who is that friend?" she asked.

The tom shook his head and for the first time Angelica saw a smile from another person than Tugger.

"I'm sorry my dear" he replied.

He opened the door.

"Wait" this time was the weak voice of Tugger that stopped him.

"What's your name?" he asked.

The tom stopped and turned to look again at them.

He had very golden green eyes, sparling against his fur.

"I'm sorry my prince" he replied.

Then he open the door and exited, leaving them again alone into the dark.

Angelica and Tugger shared a look, not knowing what to think.

* * *

Meanwhile Alonzo was almost running towards the city.

Behind him Cori and Jerry were trying to reach him.

"Wey Lonz! Is me who has the message to deliver!" said Jerry breathing hard.

Alonzo stopped and waited for them to approach.

"Sorry guys, but I..." he started.

Cori put a paw on his shoulder and smiled.

"We know, we know" he said.

"You want to go to Cassandra" he added.

Alonzo nodded to his young brother.

"Well in this case go to her and bring her and Munkustrap to the council hall" said Jerry.

Alonzo looked at him then at Cori.

"Go, bro" said Cori "we will call the council"

Alonzo nodded, grateful, and ran with them towards the Royal Palace.

At the entrance they parted.

Alonzo reached for his and Cassandra's apartment while Cori and Jerry went to call the council.

Jerry took charge of alerting his parents, Skimbleshanks and Jennyanydots, and then some other council's members.

Cori had already alerted Tantomille by their bond and she was going to warn Old Deuteronomy and Grizabella and had already woke up their parents.

He reserved for him to alert Jellylorum, Asparagus and Bombalurina.

Obviously all the just awaken jellicles wanted to know what was happening but they all replied Jerry knew all.

And from his side, Jerry replied they had to wait for the council.

When they were all at the Council Hall and sat at their places, Jerry went to the center.

He looked around and took a grave look on his face.

Bombi puffed and looked at her brother.

"Stop it Jerry!" she said.

Jenny turned to reproach her but Jerry started to laugh.

Jenny twisted on herself to look at her other kit.

Some smiles appeared on the presents faces, because of her puzzled expression.

Jerry caught her gaze's message and regained his composure.

"Ok then" he said clearing his voice.

"My long journeys and hard works have produced some results" he started.

"You didn't any hard works all by yourself!" replied Bombi

"What do you mean, sis?" asked Jerry

"I helped you many times!" she replied.

"Oh yes, seducing is a good job for you" replied Jerry smirking "I quite sad Cori will make you stop"

Both Cori and Bombi turned red for the meaning of Jerry's words.

"You...you..." replied Bombi.

"Children now stop!" said Skimbleshanks with his calm voice.

Both Bombi and Jerry stopped the quarrel and lowed their gazes.

"Now kit, can you please tell us why you have wake us in the middle of the night?" asked their father.

Jerry looked up to him, then to Old Deuteronomy, Grizabella and their two kits.

"I had found who has Tugger" he replied.

Silence followed his words.

"Who?" was the only word Old Deuteronomy said, but it meant a lot.

Jerry took a deep breath before answering.

"Macavity" he replied.

Silence again.

Then this time was Jellylorum who spoke.

"And the human girl?" she asked.

"It seems Macavity had a past with her, and she is held prisoner with Tugger" Jerry replied.

Some gasps and whispers rose after Jerry's words.

Munkustrap felt a knot in his throat and turned to look at his father.

Old Deuteronomy was looking to the center of the Hall, but he wasn't seeing it.

His gaze was lost and Munkustrap knew he was trying to ask to the Everlasting Cat to help them.

Demeter squeezed his paw she was holding for the whole council.

He turned to look at her and she offered him a smile, then she rubbed her head against his shoulder.

He embraced her and hold her.

"Old Deuteronomy" called Skimbleshanks

They all turned to look at the ginger tom and the old patriarch.

Old Deuteronomy sighed and turned to look at his old friend.

"We have to find them as fast as we can" he said.

* * *

**Ok... this is my new chapter... I hope you like it!**

**I appreciated very much all your reviews! And I hope to have more of it!**

**So... Review! ;-)**


	18. Breaking

**London**

**Macavity's Lair**

**in a dark cell**

Angelica heard a soft sound out of her sleep. She tiredly forced herself to weak up.

She felt something a bit heavy on her right arm. She looked down and smiled softly.

Tugger was curled against her.

Despite he wanted to be on the exposed side of their so called bed, in order to protect her, he now seemed a small child searching for his mother care.

She caressed his mane and her hand travelled down toward his face.

The sound this time was a bit louder so she looked up to the door.

Even Tugger woke up and looked around, sleepily.

"What is this now?" he snorted.

Angelica shook her head, not knowing what it would be. Tugger half stood up on the bed, using his forearm to keep himself up.

The door opened and three henchmen walked into the cell.

"Stand up! You both" one of them ordered.

Tugger tensed and pushed his mate behind himself.

"Let Angelica be!" he hissed.

Two henchmen snorted and grabbed Tugger. They dragged him away from the bed. The girl instinctively tried to grab her mate but the third henchman took her left arm and lifted her from the bed.

"You'll be moved from here" said the henchman, dragging her out of the cell, behind Tugger and the other henchmen.

Once outside the cell Tugger glanced at Angelica. The girl replied with a nod, it seemed that the stranger of the night before was right.

Angelica's heart began to beat hard, maybe... only maybe...

They were pushed forward and the henchmen guided them through dark corridors, which to Angelica remembered the dungeon of some medieval castle.

She looked at her mate and was worried to see he had an heavy breath. He hadn't full recover from the last of Macavity's sessions.

Tugger took her hand, fortunately the henchmen hadn't handcuff them, and hold it, comforting her.

She gave him a tired, but full of love, smile, then the henchmen pushed them and Tugger staggered forward. Angelica had to grab him for not let him fall.

She shot a glare to the henchmen, which just smirked, then they were pushed again forward.

Tugger, this time, passed an arm around his mate's waist and hold her pressed to himself.

The henchmen didn't protested, worried to hurry. Probably they have received the order to move them quick.

So Macavity was worried about this transfer, or he would haven't gave this order.

Tugger smirked to himself, his mad brother knew something and was worried about something. And he, Tugger, wanted to take advantage from this.

Angelica, feeling something through the mating bond, looked up to him. He pressed his lips to her forehead, still walking.

They reached a door and stopped.

One of the henchmen walked to the door and took a key form his jacket. He used it to open the wooden door.

The door looked very heavy and it needed other two henchmen, coming from the outside to help him open.

Both Tugger and Angelica were blinded by the sudden light coming from outside. They both closed their eyes and lowed their heads.

Some henchmen laughed and they were pushed forward.

The door closed at their backs and Tugger forced to open his eyes.

"You need assistance?" was asking one of the outside henchmen to their escorts.

"Naaah" replied one of their captors "I don't think they will be a trouble"

Some henchmen laughed at this.

Meanwhile Tugger's view had adjusted to the light and he found they were into an open space.

They were outside an old castle, and human castle, surrounded by woods.

"I knew this place" whispered Angelica.

Tugger looked at her.

Now she had her eyes open and, as him, she could see again.

"What is?" he asked her.

The henchmen were talking, still holding them.  
"Shut up you two!" ordered one of them.

He kicked Tugger's side and the Jellicle's prince hissed but didn't react.

"Is better if you move, _he_ doesn't like to wait" said one of the outside henchmen.

The other three nodded and they pushed again Tugger and Angelica to move.

"_It's a place not so distant from London"_ Angelica said to Tugger's mind.

They walked alongside the crumbling castle's wall. Tugger looked around, trying to understand, him too, where they were. There was a huge moat alongside the walls and the henchmen where keeping them close to it but glaring at it with worried faces.

Tugger looked up to the sun and found it had to be late afternoon. Soon the dark would come, judging by the sun position.

They reached the half of the walls and Tugger noticed the woods where deeper there.

"_You know where to go for London?" _he asked into Angelica's mind.

Angelica turned to look at him, into his eyes, trying to understand what he had in mind, then she nodded.

"_Be ready"_ he told her.

Then, suddenly, he fell on his kneels, like his force had failed to support him.

They all stopped and Angelica knelt worried at his side. Tugger was holding his side, like if his wounds had reopened.

The henchmen exchanged worried looks, not knowing what to do. They knew they had to reach fast the final destination, but they also knew that if Tugger would die, Macavity would not be pleased at all.

"What is?" asked one of the henchmen, bowing over Tugger.

One of them grabbed Angelica and made the attempt to remove her from Tugger's side.

Tugger moved fast and pushed the henchman above him. The henchman staggered and fell into the moat. In a twist Tugger jumped against the second henchman, but this one was a bit more prepared and they struggled to overcome one the other.

The third henchman was holding Angelica by her wrists.

Angelica tried to free herself, but she was weak and could oppose little force to his hold.

The henchman fighting with Tugger managed to kick the prince on his wounded side and Tugger fell on his kneels in pain.

The henchman smiled, victorious, and walked over him. Tugger looked at him, from below and wait.

The henchman reached him and moved to strike his paw on Tugger's face but Tugger jumped against him. He grabbed the henchman's waist and pushed him on the ground.

Fortunately the henchman hit his head against a stone and laid motionless on the ground.

The third henchman left his hold on Angelica's wrists and run against Tugger.

"_Run!"_ Tugger almost yelled in his mate's mind.

Angelica looked at him, not knowing what to do. She wanted to help Tugger, she couldn't leave him to the henchman, but she also knew she was weaker than him, her fight with her captor showed it clearly, and she would be a weight to him if she waited there.

She had tears in her eyes but turn to leave.

Tugger saw her running away and was relieved. He was holding his force to gave her the time to escape. The henchman kicked him and this time he fell on the ground, but couldn't stood up again.

The henchman grabbed him by his headfur and pushed back Tugger's head, forcing him to look up.

"You will pay..." he said before collapsing on the ground.

Tugger blinked surprised and saw Angelica standing behind the fall henchman.

She had a big dead wood in her hands, still half lifted.

"I didn't told you to run?" Tugger asked, smiling.

Angelica smiled at him, then her smile fainted seeing Tugger's face holding back a grimace of pain.

She knelt at his side, worried.

"What is?" she asked.

Tugger shook his head but Angelica saw he was covering his left side with his paw. She forced him to let her see.

Tugger opposed some resistance but she won him and moved the paw away.

She gasped at the see. Tugger side was covered of blood, his main wound has reopened and blood was splatting out of it.

Angelica went to the nearest henchman and took his shirt away. She ripped it obtaining some blankets. She went back to Tugger's side and bandaged him with them.

She made a knot to hold them in place and Tugger pressed his forehead against hers.

"Thanks" he whispered to her.

He moved his paw to caress her cheek and they shared a moment, in the silence of the woods.

Then Tugger's head snapped up and he looked around.

"We have to move" he said.

Angelica tried to help him up and let him lay on her.

"You remember the way out from here?" he asked her.

Angelica nodded and they moved into the woods.

They walked for a while, Tugger breathing heavier and heavier every step they did.

He staggered a pair of times and Angelica proposed to stop every time, but he refused, sensing they were hunted and followed.

Then, without notice, Tugger had to lean on a tree. Angelica supported him and helped him to sit under the tree.

She looked at the bandage and saw blood on the white blanket. She bit her inferior lip, forbidding to let herself cry.

"Tug" she called.

Tugger, clearly fighting to be conscientious, turned his head up to look into her eyes.

"I... I don't know if I can walk forward" he said with a tired and painful voice.

Angelica caressed his face and kissed him.

"We will do it, I can't survive without you" she whispered pressing her forehead against his.

Tugger tried to smile and caressed her cheek. He knew she was probably right. He had bonded her into the mating, bond her to him... if it was not for his endless love for her, he would regret this, for all the pain it was bringing to her.

Angelica looked around then something seemed to hit her mind. She turned to look at him, with a little spark of hope in her eyes.

"You have enough strength to transform into a housecat?" she asked him.

Tugger looked at her then nodded. He had some strength left and it would be enough to transform.

She smiled and Tugger understood her plan. He smiled a bit, then it become a grimace of pain.

Angelica bowed on him, worried.

"You remember where is the Junkjard in London?" he asked her, not letting her speak.

"Yes, I think..." she replied.

Tugger nodded and took a deep breath.

"When I'll transform" he said "I'll not be able to help you, I'll use my last strength, so you have to hurry and reach my homeland quickly"

Angelica nodded. She would do anything to save him, even marching against Macavity himself.

Tugger smiled again, then passed his paw behind her head and dragged her close to him. They shared a sweet kiss then Angelica backed.

Tugger closed his eyes and took another deep breath. Under Angelica's gaze his figure trembled and soon she starred at a maned housecat.

The bandages fell, being too big for a cat size. Angelica grabbed them and put them back on Tugger's side. She used the remain to wrap him into.

A cold wind started to run through the trees and she shivered. She grabbed Tugger and began to run.

She felt a shiver along her back and ran faster.

She ran into the forest, trying to put the more distance she could between them and Macavity's lair.

She was terrified but was keeping herself up, all her thoughts focused on Tugger.

She looked down to her bundle, Tugger opened his eyes and licked her hand. Angelica smiled and kissed his head.

Then she felt something behind and spun to look. She couldn't see anything. But she felt again the shiver along her back.

She turned and began to run again.

She reached the main street outside the woods, her breath was cut and her heart was beating like mad.

She looked up to the artificial lights and felt tears on her face. She was out of breath and her forces were fainting away.

She looked at the street and began to run alongside it. She reached a corner and she was blinded.

Two big lights hit her eyes and she had to stop.

Too soon she discovered the light were headlamps of a car. And it was running towards them.

The car skidded and almost hit her.

Angelica jumped on the free side of the road, near the woods, and escaped from the car by an hitch.

The car didn't stop and, once on the right path again, it ran away and disappeared.

Angelica stood there for a while, too shocked to even move. Then she felt Tugger's body moving into her arms and looked down.

With difficulty Tugger moved his head to rub it against her breast. He purred and the sound had a calming effect on her.

She stood up and looked around.

For a moment she didn't know where to go and feared the shock has made her forgot the right path, then she spotted an half broken neon sign, sparkling a bit.

She read it and tears fell on her face.

JU KY RD was what she read and her heart was filled with relief.

She moved a step, it wasn't so far, she has made a much more long way... maybe to much long.

Her head spun and she saw black for a moment.

She took a very deep breath and had to land against the guardrail. She would not let her force abandon her, not now that she was so near their salvation.

She forced herself to move and her view slowly went back.

She ran again, trembling a bit, but she was sure she would reach the Junkyard and search for the Jellicles.

She wanted to put Tugger in their care... and to be safe with him.

* * *

**So...another chapter is done...**

**Say me if you like it or no! (hoping you like it!)**


	19. Back to the Junkyard

**London**

**Junkyard courtyard **

* * *

The human girl entered the Junkyard trembling.

She was tall, thin and pale.

She had some bruises and wounds on her skin.

Her dark golden hair were tousled and her sparkling blue eyes were bigger for fear.

She went towards the deep centre of the yard. It was a very old, big and labyrinthine junkyard.

It was all forgot by the humans.

This is why the silver tabby and the black and golden queen at his side looked wide eyes at the new coming.

She was holding a little bundle in her arms.

She reached the old tire were the two cats were sitting on and she let herself fall on her kneels, there, as her legs seemed they can't support her no more.

She put the bundle on the ground in front of her.

She looked at the two cats, searching for the eyes of the silver one.

That surprised much the tom. She was searching him on purpose.

"Please, help him" she whispered as she undid the sheets of the bundle.

Some gasps echoed that of the silver tabby, meaning that much more cats were looking at the human girl.

On the sheets a well know cat lied.

He starched a paw towards the girl and slowly opened his eyes. The girl took the little paw and hold his head on her lap.

The body of the cat shivered and he shaped into his more humanoid form. His head was in the girl lap and his paw still holding the hand of the girl. His dark fur was covered by blood and his golden mane was uncombed and full of blood too.

He looked into her eyes then his own started to close.

"No" she whispered.

"No!" she said much louder when he closed his eyes and his paw almost fell from her hand.

"Please help him!" cried the girl.

As she said that words the silver tabby jumped form the tire and land on the ground...shifting into his humanoid form.

The queen made the same and they hurried towards the strange pair.

Four more shifted cats ran towards them, changing in their humanoid form.

A white and black patched tom, a creamy and white stripped queen, an orange tabby and an orange stripped queen hurried at their side.

The silver tabby and the orange queen knelt beside the laying tom and carefully took him on the ground from the girl's lap.

The silver tabby embraced the unconscious tom and hold him while the orange queen and the creamy queen started to check him up.

The girl slowly rose up and backed probably thinking she was no more needed or not knowing what to do.

She bumped into something soft behind her. She turned and sow two queen smiling at her.

The queens were tall as her. One was the gold and black one of before, the other was a dark brown queen with a golden chest.

"You need help too" said the black and golden one, with a carrying tone.

The girl turned to the look at the other as the two queens closed themselves to her.

She found herself with her back against the two queens united sides. She tried to move but the world decided to spin around her and all went black.

The two queens caught her in time and hold her.

"Take her in the medical den" said Jenny rising up from Tugger.

Munkustrap and Mungojerry were now holding the unconscious tom in their arms and started to follow Jelly to the medical den.

Demeter and Cassandra nodded and picked up the girl.

On their way to the den Alonzo approached them and took the girl into his arms.

In the den Jenny pointed an empty bad for the girl and another for Tugger.

Then she shooed them all out, excepted for her mate, Jelly, Munkustrap and Demeter.

Alonzo agreed to take the first turn of patrolling while Mungojerry volunteered for went to call Old Deuteronomy and Grizabella.

They had to know that their youngest son was at home and bad hurt.

"They look bad" said Skimble looking at the poor lads on the beds.

Jenny and Jelly grabbed some medicament and started to clean the wounds of the two.

* * *

After a while Old Deuteronomy was sitting with his mate at his side.

His oldest son Munkustrap was at his feet with Demeter embraced.

Mungojerry were sitting near Bombalurina and Coricopat.

Tantomille was cuddle into Mungojerry lap and had her eyes closed.

The kittens Victoria, Quaxo, Electra, Pouncival, Tumblebrutus, Plato and Rumpletearez were cuddle all together in the middle of the crow of cats.

All the shifting cats, they had to be at least thirty, were into their humanoid forms.

Finally the curtain on the medical den moved and Jenny emerged from it.

Skimble was right behind her, his face a bit...shocked? Perplex? Tired?

"Jenny!" exclaimed Grizabella hurrying towards the medical cat.

"How is him? And the girl?" she asked.

Jenny took the old queen paw and smiled at her.  
"They will make it" she replied.

Everyone released their breaths.

"They were badly hurt but they were strong" she said.

"What upset you, my dear friend?" asked Old Deuteronomy approaching the two queens.

Jenny looked into the old leader and sighed.

"The girl is pregnant" she announced.

"Why this upset you Jenny?" asked Bombalurina

"She had to be take back to the human" explained Admetus "she can't gave birth to an human child here"

"But she know our secret" replied Alonzo "what do you think Munk?" he asked

Munkustrap didn't replied.

He was looking at his father then to the mystical twins.

They had concerned expressions.

He turned to Jenny and Skimble.  
"What else?" he asked.

All the jellicles went silent and looked to the medical queen.

"She is carrying a not total human child" she said.

"And they were into Macavity's paws for all this time" whispered Jerry.

The implication of Jerry's words was grabbed immediately by all the presents.

Tantomille looked up from his lap and her eyes flashed. She turned to look at her twin brother, then both of them lowered their gazes.

"It is the girl's kit" said Old Deuteronomy looking around the crow "and we have to remember it"

Munkustrap nodded.

"She will have the choice to join us?" he asked to his father, but he already knew the answer.

"Yes" Old Deuteronomy replied "she will be treated like every other Jellicles"

Many of the Jellicles nodded in approbation, some sighed for the cruelty of Macavity, but none thought for a moment to oppose Old Deuteronomy's decision.

The girl had suffer enough to not have win their help, at least.

"So it will be" Munkustrap said "the girl will have a place among us"

"And... the kit?" Demeter asked "what if she..."

"It will be her choice" Old Deuteronomy said

"But I suggest to tell her when she will be a bit recovered" Skimbleshanks suggested.

Old Deuteronomy nodded and the two medical jellicles gave their approbation too.

"I'll tell them" Jelly promised.

"And when Tugger will wake up, I'm curious about what he is doing with an human girl" said Alonzo.

"What do you think he is doing?" asked Jerry smirking.

"He was probably..." Jerry couldn't finish his sentence because Tantomille hit his head.

"Hey, that for?" he asked rubbing his head.

"You know as I know" she replied.

Jerry scuffed but them smiled at her, charming.

Tantomille sighed and stood up.

Soon all the Jellicles started to go back to their homes, the lasts were Munkustrap and Demeter.

Munkustrap was looking at the medical den's door.

Gently Demeter put a paw on his arms.

"They are safe now" she remembered him "he is safe"

Munkustrap nodded slowly before turning to face her.

Demeter could see tears of relief in his eyes and gently took them away from his eyes with her paw.

"Come, you need sleep too" she said and gently pushed him towards the Royal Palace.

Meanwhile into the safety of a room into the medical den, both Tugger and Angelica were sleeping. And for the first time since their hell had began they had a restful and peaceful sleep.

The two, unknown to the others, mates finally felt to be safe.

* * *

**Ok... this is my new chapter... I hope you will like it!**


	20. Waking up

**London**

**Jellicle's Main City**

**in the medical den**

* * *

Some days later Tugger heard the sound of a door closing softly. He wondered why the henchmen would do such a thing, they usually were very rough and didn't care to wake up them with rumours... sometimes they indeed seemed to like do it.

Tugger moved and felt a strange soft thing under him. He was surprised and without opening his eyes or moving too clearly, he searched for Angelica's body on his left, where he usually wanted her to stay.

He didn't felt nothing and panic took him.

He shoot his eyes open and sat up quickly, maybe too quickly because his head spun. He didn't care as he didn't care the henchmen would probably have seen he was awake.

His gaze fell on his right and he could breath again. Angelica was peacefully sleeping at his right, covered by clean white sheets. He studied her and noticed she was bandaged and cured. Then he felt something against his chest and his many wounds and discovered he too was bandaged and cured. He shivered wondering why Macavity would do such a thing, then something start to ring in his mind.

He remembered a run, himself loosing too much blood, a fight... then a paw touched his left shoulder and he jumped, shield Angelica and turning to face who he though was an henchman.

But he starred at Jenny...

The orange tabby queen smiled at him motherly and didn't draw back her paw.

"You are safe, Tug" she said with a clear and sweet voice "you have nothing more to fear"

Her heart squeezed as she saw Tugger's eyes showing mistrust, then slowly he put together all the things he remembered and realized where he was.

He turned to look around and recognized the medical den of his tribe. Then he turned his attention again on her.

"Jenny" he whispered.

Jenny nodded and patted his paw. Tugger turned to look at his sleeping mate and Jenny smiled.  
"She managed to take both of you here" she told him "she must be very brave"

"And she is recovering Tug, she will be fine" Jenny added, wanting to make sure Tugger would feel they were safe now.

Tugger looked at his mate with a lovely gaze that didn't escape to Jenny. She hadn't never seen Tugger so deeply touched by someone away from his family.

"Yes, she is" replied Tugger caressing Angelica with his gaze.

"And she is very beautiful" Jenny said looking carefully at Tugger's reaction.

She had noticed something while she was nursing them, like how much they searched each other in their sleep, how they calmed down from their nightmares if she or Jelly put the other's paw against the one having nightmares.

She had much more than suspects but she now wanted to be sure.

Tugger caressed Angelica's face and the girl sighed softly, pressing, in her sleep, the cheek against his paw.

"I love her, Jenny" Tugger said softly.

Jenny smiled and waited, understanding Tugger had something more to say.

"Jenny..." he said not looking away from the girl "we mated... short before Macavity took us"

Jenny starred at him, all her suspects founding confirmation, then she put a paw on his shoulder and caressed it.

"You both understood what you were doing?" she asked.

Tugger nodded.

"I have told her all, and she accepted. Even if she understood the very meaning, all... she decided to tight her life to mine... to love me" he told, then he lowered his eyes.

"And I couldn't protect her from Macavity" he added slowly.

Jenny took his chin with her fingers and lifted up his face, in order to look into his eyes.

"You couldn't do anything against Macavity and all his henchmen" she told him "not even Rumpus Cat could!"

Tugger smiled at the name of the Jellicle's superhero and his heart felt a bit better. He turned to look at Angelica. Jenny was very touched by his deep devotion to her, and she has seen the same devotion into the girl when she has brought both Tugger and herself safely to the Junkyard, when she had undo the sheets around Tugger to reveal him to the tribe.

"Tugger" Jenny called.

Tugger turned to look at her.

"You have to tell this to your father and your mother" she told him "and to Munkustrap"

Tugger nodded and looked down again, feeling a bit nervous. Jenny understood him and caressed his head.

"They will understand, they love you" she told him.

Then Angelica moved and stretched, turning their attention on her.

Jenny moved at her side and stood up next to her, not wanting to agitate her. This brought to her mind about the kit into the girl's belly, who's presence she had the feeling both the young mates ignored. Tugger hadn't mentioned it and he would have if he knew it.

Angelica opened slowly her eyes and smiled seeing Tugger almost above her. Then her eyes caught Jenny's presence and she frozen a bit. She looked up to Tugger but her mate smiled at her and caressed her head.

"We are safe, Honey" he told her.

He kissed her softly then turned to look at Jennyanydots.

"She is Jennyanydots, our... doctor" he presented.

Angelica's smile came back and she turned to look at the older queen.

"Nice to meet you" she said offering her a smile.

Jenny noticed that she didn't offer her her hand, like the human were used to do, but instead she tilted her head a bit on her left side and smiled sincerely, like the Jellicle were used to.

She appreciated her gesture and returned the smile in the same way.

"It's my pleasure to meet the girl who finally has won Tugger's heart" she said meaning it.

She hoped the girl didn't take it wrong and fortunately she didn't. Angelica smiled and turned to look lovely to Tugger.

Jenny felt her heart full of joy. Tugger, like any other young jellicles she has helped to rise, was very dear to her. And she had a sweet spot for Tugger, because she was able to see that most of his attitudes were due to his inner battle to be at the level of his Jellicle's prince's role.

Jenny looked at the two mates and smiled, then she sighed. She felt two presences approaching and recognized them.

The door opened and she turned to face Munkustrap and Old Deuteronomy entering the chamber.

They both smiled seeing Tugger and Angelica had finally wake up, but when they noticed Tugger was embracing Angelica in a very intimated way, Munkustrap smiled turned serious and Old Deuteronomy's gaze became more deep.

Jenny stood up and patted both Angelica and Tugger's shoulders then left, closing the door behind her.

Angelica felt the tension rising into the chamber and shivered. She closed herself to Tugger and Tugger embraced her, protectively.

Old Deuteronomy noticed this and something made him smiled a bit. He looked into his youngest son's eyes and saw what he has hoped to see for many years into those golden eyes.

He and Munkustrap approached the bed and Old Deuteronomy smiled.

"How you feel my dears?" he asked gently.

"Better, father" replied Tugger.

He looked into his father eyes and he could see how much pain his disappearance has brought to him.

"Mother?" he asked.

Old Deuteronomy smiled.

"She is with Jelly taking care of the kits in the school" he said "she will come as soon as she can leave"

Tugger nodded then he dared to look at Munkustrap. He could see his brother was looking deeply to him, and Tugger felt a shiver running on his back. Only Munkustrap's gaze full of brotherly love and infinite gentleness made the difference between Munkustrap's power and Macavity's.

"Can you present us your beautiful friend?" asked Old Deuteronomy breaking the moment.

Tugger turned to look at Angelica and smiled, feeling her presence thorough the mating bond and feeling immediately trustful.

"Father, Munkustrap may I introduce you Angelica? My mate" he said with all the proud he was feeling.

Angelica tighter her body to him and the chamber went silent for a long time.

Tugger looked up to his father and brother and sustained their gazes.

"What do you said?" Munkustrap asked.

Tugger locked his gaze with his brother's with a decision that surprised Munkustrap.

"Munk, I always wondered why you and father have mated so early" Tugger started.

"I always though that you have lost your freedom" he continued.

Munkustrap sighed but a look from Old Deuteronomy stopped him from replaying.

Tugger looked down to Angelica and she smiled with all her love to him. Even Munkustrap saw that she was truly in love with his brother and she really meant to shear all her life with him, even if it would be forever and ever.

"And now I understand why" Tugger continued looking deeply into his mate's eyes.

Munkustrap shoulder imperceptibly relaxed and Old Deuteronomy sat on the bed, next to Angelica.

He took the girl's hands into his owns and smiled.  
"So welcome into the family" he said.

"So our young devil has finally found his angel keeper?" a beautiful voice asked.

They all turned to the entrance to see a beautiful queen standing at the door. She was quite old but, like Old Deuteronomy, she hadn't lost her beauty.

Angelica just starred at her amazing blue eyes, she could see the queen had suffered much along some time, but she has overcame this and now she was sparkling like she has reborn to a new life.

Munkustrap smiled and offered his paw to the queen. She took it and approached to the bed.

Old Deuteronomy stood up, leaving his place to her. The queen sat and smiled taking Angelica's hand from Old Deuteronomy's.

"I'm Grizabella, Tugger's mother" she introduced herself.

"Oh... I..." tried to said Angelica but the older female put a finger on her lips.

"I have understand who you are" she told her embracing her.

"Thank you for having choose my son" she whispered into her hears.

Angelica's eyes filled with tear of happiness and she hugged her back, tightly.

"Thank you for accepting me" she replied back.

Tugger smiled at the two females' embrace then his eyes travelled to meet those of his brother.

Munkustrap looked to his younger brother and a smile started to form on his mouth.

The door opened again and the brown and golden queen who has helped Marguerita at her arrive entered.

She looked at the scene and understood.

"That will break a lot of hearts" she said making all of them turning to face her.

She looked to Angelica with her eyes that turned from pure golden like Tugger's and Old Deuteronomy's to deep blue like Munkustrap's and Grizabella's, under the amazed gaze of Angelica.

Then Cassandra smiled and went to embrace her new sister in law.  
"Welcome into the family, sister" she told to Angelica.

* * *

**Ok this chapter takes a bit longer to be write than I though, but I'm definitely very proud of it! Tell me what do you think!**


	21. Finding out

**London**

**Jellicle's Main City**

**in the medical den**

"Oh you are awake" Jelly said entering the infirmary.

Angelica turned her head on her pillow, to look at her. She smiled at the older female and nodded, she really like her, somehow Jelly was able to make her feel comforted.

"Are you hungry?" Jelly asked taking some things out of a basked at putting them on some shelves.

"Yes" Angelica admitted, then she smiled embarrassed

"I never be so hungry" she joked "I must be pregnant"

Tugger moved on his side of the bed and smiled, his eyes still closed.

"Oh no, you are not so hungry, usually... you could just eat a cow by your own!" he remembered her.

Angelica grabbed the pillows under his head and started to playfully hit him with it.

"Ok ok!" Tugger said trying to grab the pillow away from her "you are pregnant!"

"I'm not!" Angelica laughed as she stopped hitting him.

She turned to look at Jellylorum and her smiled faded away. For some reason the medical Jellicle had a strange expression on her face, and Angelica wasn't sure she would like it.

"I'm not... don't I?" she asked.

Even Tugger had become serious and was looking at Jellylorum.

"Jelly?" he asked, questioning her with his gaze.

Looking at them the medical Jellicle sighed and went near them. She sat on their bed, near Angelica, and took her hand between hers.

"You are, my dear" she said with a lot of sweetness.

Angelica's heart squeezed and she search for Tugger's paw with her other hand. Instinctively he grabbed it and squeezed it. Angelica took a deep breath, she knew that Tugger would accept the baby... even if...

Angelica took again a deep breath realizing that now she was terrorized. Her eyes filled with tears, she had though that, now that they were among the Jellicles, she would never feel again the fear.

Apparently she would never be really free from her past, she would never be free from... Macavity.

"Since..." her voice trembled and she had to fight to hold a sob.

Tugger put an arm around her shoulders and hugged her.

"You are at your third month" Jellylorum replied, understanding what she want to know.

Angelica frozen a moment... Three month? It couldn't be.

She started to cry and Jellylorum patted her hand.

"Shh, shh dear" she comforted her "it will be always only your kit for us, and I'm sure Tugger will.."

Angelica didn't let her finish and threw her arms around her neck, embracing her before turning to kiss Tugger. Even Tugger had tears in his eyes, and to much Jellylorum surprise, they were of joy.

Jellylorum was a bit surprised. She knew that Tugger had a big heart... but this...

In that moment Jennyanydots entered and looked questioning at Jelly. In reply the medical Jellicle shook her head. Jenny immediately understood that Jelly had gave them the news and she was, too, surprised by their reaction, it was a bit... unusual.

"It is ours" Angelica managed to say through tears.

"Of course dear" Jenny said approaching.

"No, Jenny" said Tugger smiling "it is really ours!"

Jenny and Jelly exchanged a worried look but Angelica smiled.

"Macavity raped me after a moth we were in his paws" she remembered them.

Jenny made a quick calculation then a surprised smile grabbed her face.

"And you are three months" she whispered.

Both Angelica and Tugger nodded, then Tugger kissed Angelica's hand. Jellylorum looked at Jenny then at the mates, not daring to believe...

"So it is..." she said breathless "Tugger's"

Then she smiled and Angelica kissed her cheek. Yes, the baby was Tugger's. It couldn't be Macavity's, because only two months had passed since he had raped her.

"And it survived all this!" Angelica whispered caressing her belly.

Jellylorum and Jenny smiled, then the calico queen spun on herself.

"I must go to tell to Old Deuteronomy" Jennyanydots said storming outside.

Jellylorum instead took again Angelica's hand and made her look at her.

"Angel, I'm very happy that your kit is also Tugger's, but I want you to know that even if it would be _his_..." she said before Angelica stopped her and smiled.

"I know Jelly" she said "you all are a so extraordinary people"

Jellylorum smiled and caressed her cheek, then she stood up and looked at them both.

"So, now, you have to eat" she ordered "both of you"

Angelica and Tugger nodded, and Tugger kissed his mate's lips.

He was so full of joy... Of course even if the kit had been Macavity's he would has treated it like his own... but having a kit, his own kit, with his beloved Angelica... he was too happy!

"Do you know if the kit was a she or a he?" Angelica asked as Jellylorum came back with two dishes full of food. The elder queen gave them the dishes and smiled.

"Is a he" she told them.

* * *

**Ok here is my new chapter... I hope you like it! **

**I want to thank The Passionate Admiral for his wonderful reviews! Thank you a lot! **

**And special thanks to Aviarianna O Lorien for her help! I so happy to have finally find someone to help me into writing better! **


	22. Newcomers

**London**

**Jellicle's City, Main Gates**

* * *

"Daaaaaady!" yelled a voice.

Munkustrap and two other shifting cats turned to saw a crowd of kittens running towards them.

The kitten, a red orange stripped queen kit, who had screamed jumped into Munkustrap's arms and purred, stroking her head against his.

"Hi Rumple" replied Munkustrap, embracing her.

Anaelle, the creamy new queen at Munkustrap's side, looked at the kittens, noticing they were all queen kittens. Immediately she noted that Rumple had a white chest that somehow mirrored Munkustrap's. Then Anaelle turned her attentions toward the other kits; one, who was embracing Munkustrap waist, was a dark fur kitten, with red fur sparkling around her body and into her head fur. Near the dark kit there was a snow white kitten, who was smiling shyly and gently at Anaelle and her companion, while a creamy kit, sitting on the ground near the snow white one, was looking at them with wide eyes, obviously curious about the presence of two new Jellicles into the City.

"Kits" called Munkustrap putting down the orange kitten queen.

"They are Anaelle and Yoner" he introduced "they will be our guest for a while, so be nice".

The kittens looked at the newcomers, then they all stood up and gathered around them.

"Hello, I'm Rumpletearez and this is my little sister Electra" the orange kitten introduced, taking the dark fur kit's paw and moving with her in front of Anaelle and Yoner.

"They are my daughters" added Munkustrap with a proud smile, patting the kits heads.

Anaelle smiled and tilted a bit her head aside, managing however to glance at Munkustrap.

She had to admit he was really an interesting tom, most of all because he was very handsome and didn't seemed someone who wanted to be a _"runaway from my responsibility with kittens"_. Indeed he was very interesting!

"Nice to meet you" she replied to Rumpletearez while her bother smiled at the kits.

"Welcome, I'm Victoria" the white kitten introduced herself.

"Hi" said the other creamy kitten "I'm Mady"

Munkustrap smiled at them then patted their heads, smiling proudly at their behaviour.

"Munk! Have you see Tugger? We can't found him" asked Victoria, turning her attention to him, now a little excited.

Seeing this Munkustrap smiled and shook his head.

"Sorry, I didn't" he replied then he turned to his guests.

"Tugger is my youngest brother" he explained "and they are his little fan club"

He then turned again and grinned to the kittens, making the little queens giggled and ran away in search of their idol, but not before they politely said goodbye to the newcomers.

At this scene Munkustrap chuckled and sighed.

"Come, please" he said to his gues "I want to introduce you the others"

Anaelle nodded and she followed Munkustrap with her brother, both still amused by the kittens. They walked into the city and the two guests could admire the magnificent of simplicity the City radiated. Anaelle also noticed that everyone greeted Munkustrap with a lot of respect and that none of the Jellicles inside the City seemed afraid by her and her brother's presence. This gave her a very mixed feeling, torn between sadness and hope. They turned a corner and Munkustrap grabbed a white kit, stripped with black and brown, just before he could fall on the ground.

"Ops!" yapped the kit "Sorry Munkustrap"

"No problem Pounce" replied Munkustrap helping him to stand.

"That's no fair Pounce" said a kit, very similar to the first, but with lighter brown strips and a brown patch over his right eye, looking at his mate from above a little wall.

"What?" asked Pounce "It's you that threw me against Munkustrap!"

"Quite kits!" replied Munkustrap then he nodded towards the queen and tom at his side.

"We had guests" he said "They are Anaelle and her brother Yoner"

The kittens looked at the two new cats, as they had seen them just then.

"Hello, nice to meet you" they chorused, bowing a bit.

"They are Pouncival and Tumblebrutus" introduced Munkustrap.

Anaelle smiled at the kits as Yoner grinned.

"Nice to meet you too" replied Anaelle.

"Munk they are going to become Jellicle's Protectors?" asked Tumble, looking at the Jellicle's High Protector.

Munkustrap shook his head and had to hid a smile.

"Not every cat who comes to us is going to be a Protector, Tumble!" he answered.

Then he turned to his guests, with a gentle smile on his face.

"Sorry, the kittens always think that our guests want to become Jellicle's Protectors" he explained "I don't know why"

"Because being a Protector is cool!" exclaimed the kittens assemble.

Those made both Munkustrap and the siblings laugh but suddenly Munkustrap's face turned concerned.

Before anyone could ask him, he had just the time to push the two kits behind him then a dark cat jumped out from nowhere. He landed over Munkustrap and the two rolled apart. To much the others concern, Munkustrap's attacker was followed by other three shifted cats. Fortunately three other Jellicle's Protectors jumped out from nowhere and stopped the attackers.

A black tom with a golden mane landed on one of the attackers and pinned him on the ground, while at his side a white and black patched tom grabbed another attacker and immobilized him on the ground too. The last of the attacker was pinned down by a brown and golden queen, who had rushed out from the nearest street's corner together with a black and golden queen and a red scarlet queen. Those lasts grabbed the kitten, together with Anaelle and her brother, and threw them away from the fight. Meanwhile Munkustrap had threw his opponent on the ground and was now keeping him into a iron grip.

"What do you want?" Munkustrap asked to his captive, his handsome face now so serious and angry that Anaelle shivered.

Then the young queen's attention was caught by the other two toms. They too were stunning to look, both with powerful bodies, very muscular and agile. The first, the one with the mane, was really amazing, he had to be a queen tom! He was, indeed, a wild beauty and was holding his captive with determination and seriousness that mirrored Munkustrap's. The second had a more calm and serene beauty, not really distorted by his concerned expression while he was holding his own prisoner. Anaelle glanced at her brother and saw he was literally captured by the brown and golden queen, who was holding her own prisoner on the ground, not showing any difficulty in restraining him. Suddenly the black cat under Munkustrap laughed, making Anaelle jumping in fear, taken by surprise.  
"You don't guess?" he asked.

Munkustrap snorted and pulled himself up, grabbing the other cat by his scuff and making him also stood up.

"Leave and say to your chief he has to stop these attacks" Munkustrap said to the cat, pushing him away.

The other three jellicles stood up too and hold their prisoners, briefly they shared a look with Munkustrap then they escorted the four prisoners towards the Yard's gates.

"Are you really let them free?" Yoner asked unbelieving, looking as the four prisoner were taken away.

The black cat splat and turned to look at them, with a disgusted face.

"The Jellicles didn't kill" he said as it was a dishonour

Munkustrap growled at him then the tom with the mane pushed the prisoners outside the gates.

"Just thanks the Everlasting that we don't" this last replied.

The gates closed as the four ex attackers shifted into their house-cat forms and ran away under Munkustrap's gaze. When even their scents were no more to be sensed, Munkustrap turned to Anaelle and her brother.

"Sorry for the interruption" he apologize.

Then he went towards the kittens and the other two queens, who were expecting near the main street. As they follow Munkustrap, Anaelle looked at the queens, studying them. They were very similar to each other and the darker one seemed very concerned for Munkustrap because she check him up immediately as he reached them. In reply to her attentions Munkustrap nuzzled her back and Anaelle found herself snorting softly, _may t__hey __be__ something like a couple?_ She didn't like this. A little upset she looked to the other toms following them, maybe if Munkustrap was already taken they would not.

"Anaelle, Yoner" called Munkustrap, calling her back to reality.

Both the siblings turned to him.

"May I introduce you my mate Demeter?" he said introducing the dark golden queen.

_'__So she __was__ his mate? Wonderful!__'_ Anaelle thought but managed to be polite and smiled at the black and golden queen, after all she was Munkustrap's mate and she deserved respect.

"Her sister Bombalurina" continued Munkustrap introducing the scarlet queen.

"My sister Cassandra" Munkustrap introduced the brown and golden queen who was reaching them with the other two Protectors.

Yoner eyes went wide when he looked at the gorgeous queens, gaining a concealed elbow from his sister.

"Nice to meet you" he said bowing to the queens and making a step aside from his sister's elbow.

"Alonzo, my Second" continued Munkustrap introducing the patched tom, as he hadn't noticed the siblings interaction.

Anaelle forgot her brother's attitude as she found herself looking at the handsome patched tom. He had indeed an interesting position that was really much better than what else she could hope in a tom.

"Cassandra's mate and Victoria father" concluded Munkustrap to Anaelle's disappoint.

She sighed and all her attentions and hopes turned toward the last tom; she looked at him and saw he was looking too at her, with a grin on his handsome face. She smiled back, amused... he was surely charming.

"And my younger brother Rum Tum Tugger" Munkustrap finished, walking to pat Tugger's shoulder.

The maned tom smiled at them and bowed to kiss Anaelle's paw.

"You can call me Tugger" he said in a mellow tone, that made Munkustrap roll his eyes.

Anaelle smiled, again amused, at least the more interesting tom was free as far as she can see, and he was a prince too! What else she could hope?

"Guys!" a lot of voices echoed into the street, signalising many people were approaching.

Anaelle turned to see a crowd of shifted cats running towards them from the main street and some of the other lateral ones. Both she and her brother starred at the crowd while they spotted an human girl running with them. When the crowd reached them the girl ran to Tugger and embraced him, checking up his conditions, like Demeter had did before with Munkustrap. Anaelle jaw almost fell when she saw Tugger holding the girl tight and kissing her on her lips, then he nuzzled affectionately her neck and whispered something reassuring to the girl's ear.

_No...it couldn't be!_

Even Yoner was surprised and couldn't do anything but starred at the girl, because she was indeed beautiful, even for their standards, and clearly didn't look bad among the other queens.

"Anaelle, Yoner may I introduced you Angelica?" said Munkustrap advancing with Demeter, Tugger and the girl.

"She is Tugger mate" Demeter added smiling at the human girl.

"An human?" asked both Anaelle and Yoner.

They both immediately bit their tongue, knowing they weren't been polite, but Angelica smiled, even if someone of the Jellicles tensed.

"It's a long story" she answered, looking into their eyes.

Anaelle was surprise by her attitude, not many humans dared to look into a Jellicle's eyes, then her gaze travelled to the girl's belly, seeing she had an hand over it, like she was protecting it.

_'__It couldn't be!__' _Anaelle thought in disbelieve.

"Yes, she and Tugger are waiting their first litter" replied a orange stripped queen who was among the crowd.

Anaelle turned to look at her, seeing her for the first time. She saw the queen was older than her and had a motherly gaze and attitude. Approaching them the orange queen smiled and tilted her head aside, greeting them.

"Nice to meet you" she said "I'm Jenny"

* * *

**Ok, this is my new chapter!**

**I hope you will like it! I also tried to fix some of my errors, I hope I managed to!**


	23. Report bad news

**London**

**Jellicle's City, Main Gates**

* * *

Munkustrap nodded in respect to the older queen and turned towards their guests.

"I leave you in the capable paws of Jenny" he told them, then he turned again to look into Jenny's eyes.

His gaze turned into a serious one and Angelica spotted it.

"They had to meet Father" he told her but it was clear that much was said between them two.

Jennyanydots nodded, understanding, then turned her attention toward the guests.

"Come my dears" he told them, showing the way for the Palace.

She passed near Angelica who was deciding if follow Tugger, Munkustrap and the other protectors into the patrolling and see if she can help, or follow Demeter and Bombalurina and look after the kits.

"Dear can you come with us? I'm sure our guests will be more at ease with a young like them around" she told her.

Angelica smiled and nodded but she wasn't so sure their guests would be so at ease with her, an human... plus pregnant with one of them!

She hold herself and decided to be the most polite and nice she can, after all she now was a Jellicle's Princess and she want to be worthy of it!

While they walked towards the Palace they met some other Jellicles and the guests were a bit surprised for the warm greetings the human girl received.

All the Jellicles seemed to love and respect Angelica very much, and not only because she was a Princess.

Jenny glanced at their guests with the corner of his eye and smiled, amused.

She will not tell them why all the Jellicles respect so much Angelica, she will not tell them she was held captive from Macavity, and...

She sighed but then jumped a bit hearing Angelica's voice speak what she had just thought.

"The Jellicles were so kind with me because they knew I..." her voice fainted a bit but she hold herself and turned to smile at the guests.

Anaelle was surprised to see a shadow of pain into the human's eyes, a very particular pain that she has only see in...

"No, it can be!" she whispered horrified.

It couldn't be... that young woman was raped by Macavity?

Angelica made a sweet smile, trying to comfort Anaelle and her shocked brother.

"I survived, twice and with Tugger at my side I can overcome this" she said smiling.

Her hand travelled on her belly and she caressed it.

"And then Tugger and I started a new life... that is amazing" she told them as she was telling them her most beautiful secret.

"This is not the only reason we love you, Angelica" a powerful voice said, making all of them turn towards the entrance of the Palace.

They haven't even notice they were arrived at the Palace and now the two siblings found themselves starring at a impressive and powerful quite old tom.

"Old Deuteronomy" whispered Anaelle in deference.

She and her brother knelt but Old Deuteronomy stopped them.  
"We are all brothers and sisters" he told them, offering his paws.

They hold them and Old Deuteronomy made them approach.

"Come inside, Munkustrap told me you have bad news" he said, shooting a look to Jennyanydots and Angelica.

They all went into the Palace, with Old Deuteronomy showing the way towards the Throne's Room.

They entered the room and looked around. All the Council was gathered in, all waiting form them.

Old Deuteronomy walked towards the main Throne where Grizabella was already waiting him.

The beautiful old queen smiled at the newcomers and offered a paw to Angelica, showing her a seat near her.

Angelica went near her and sat, feeling the gazes of their guests on her. They weren't no more surprised or suspicious, but very curious and amazed. She didn't know what was better...

Jenny helped the two guests to move into the middle of the room, so that all the presents could hear and see them well, then she went to her seat near her mate.

Skimbleshanks nuzzled her affectionately then all the audience turned to look at the guests.

"Now, children, speak freely" Old Deuteronomy said.

Annarelle nodded and took a deep breath. She bowed her head in respect towards all the audience then looked up to met Old Deuteronomy's eyes.

"Wise One, Wise Advisers me and my brother were choose by our tribe to be sent for help" she said.

Her gaze travelled on all the audience then she looked down.

"Macavity had attacked our village several time before but the last time he nearly kill all our sacred priests and advisers" she said, her heart hurting both for the loss she was grieving and for the pain she knew she was giving to Old Deuteronomy and Grizabella.

She dared to look up at the pair and could see she was right, but Old Deuteronomy closed his eyes for only a moment then he stood up.

"Advisers, speak your judgement" he ordered.

"Macavity is becoming a great treat for all the Jellicles" said an old tom covered by silver fur.

Many, near him and across the room, nodded.

"He is a treat for all the safety of our world..." agreed another jellicle, much younger than the previous, with dark brown fur.

Skimbleshanks sighed then looked up to his old friend and leader. His eyes then travelled onto Angelica.

"He is becoming also a treat for the Humans, too" he said with sorrow into his voice.

"But he is still Old Deuteronomy and Grizabella's son" said another adviser "he must have some good left in him...still..."

"I fear that my son is loosing himself" said Grizabella looking down at the floor.

Old Deuteronomy put a paw over her right shoulder while Angelica took her mother-in-law's paw into her hands, comforting her.

Grizabella patted her mate's paw and smiled grateful to her daughter -in-law.

"I...we fear another attack" Annarelle dared to say.

Old Deuteronomy looked at her, with a serious and fatherly look, then he nodded.

"We have to think a method to stop him, definitely" he said.

All the presents turned to look at him, touched by his words and understanding the great pain of a father condemning his own son because he knew he was behind redemption...

Angelica bit her lips, struggling with the sorrow of her heart, she looked up to see their guests looking at Old Deuteronomy as the whole World was depending on him...

And maybe it was since only Old Deuteronomy may had the power to stop Macavity's and his henchmen's work...

This made her think of a thing...

"Some henchmen had just trespassed our limits... Munkustrap, Tugger and Cassandra stopped them but I fear they had see Annarelle and Yoner" she said.

Old Deuteronomy turned to look at her and saw her concern, understanding what she was meaning.

He nodded.

"Skimble" he called "collect a group of protectors and send them to help Annarelle and Yoner's village"

Skimbleshanks nodded and stood up to run out of the room to accomplish the order, then he stopped at the door, waiting.

"Annarelle, Yoner, return immediately to your village, if the Henchmen had see you, I'm afraid Macavity would attack your village in a flash" Old Deuteronomy said.

Both the siblings nodded and turned to reach Skimbleshanks at the door.

Annarelle turned to look at them once more bowing in respect, then her gaze met those of Angelica and she whispered the word thank to her, surprising her a lot.

Once they were exited Old Deuteronomy allowed himself to fell onto his throne and put his face into his paws. All the presents frozen, the older ones looking full of pity and understatement, the younger ones looking in almost pain to their leader who for once was showing his pain so openly, no more being the strong father of all them.

But this was also the strength of him, being a such carrying person, with the humility to show openly his pain and feeling.

Angelica looked as Grizabella put a paw over his shoulder, making him looking up, taking a deep breath and restore his powerful and placid gaze, full of determination and love.

Angelica knew he had just took an hard decision, but as always it was for the best of them, for the best of the World all.


	24. Human

**London, year 2011**

**Junkyard countryard, Jellicle's Kingdom entrance**

* * *

The Human Military High Command's delegation reached the entrance of the Jellicle's Kingdom.

As every time they arrived for their official or not official visit, they found a tall humanoid cat waiting for them, laying against a wall, half sitting on a pile of boxes.

He was a tall, calico jellicle with two amazing green eyes. He was wearing only a pair of black pants, leaving his furred chest showing its muscles.

He saw them and smiled standing up. He moved towards them and made a nod greeting them.

"Welcome" he said "my name is Mungojerry, I'm your guide"

Despite he has spoke with a formal tone, the High Commandant could bet he was holding a laugh or at least a smirk. The human chief struggled and took his hand towards his forehead, in a military greeting.

"Honoured to meet you, I'm High Commandant Harvwey" he said, with a lot of pride.

He was a bit scorned that their guide didn't seem impressed by his position, then he noticed Jerry was looking at the others four members, and the Commandant realized he was waiting for them to introduce themselves. He sighed, remembering the warning he received from his superiors. The President and the chiefs of the other countries has called him into the Office of Interracial Relation and had warned him.

"_Just remember, Commandant" has said one of the Chiefs "the Jellicles are not like us"_

"_Yes" has added another "they considered everyone equal and you can wait hours for everyone to introduce themselves"_

_The man sounded very annoyed but one of the more moderates chiefs had sighed and shot a glare to her colleagues._

"_What Mr. Haran is saying, Commandant" she had explained "is that the Jellicles wanted to know all your staffs' name, and think to be rude to not thank, introduce or just interact with a person, just because he or her is inferior to you by social position"_

The Commandant was then informed of some other Jellicle's good manner, and that was all. But he has studied their society and was very surprised when he find out how well they can take care of their kingdom not having any division by social class and so any privileges for upper classes. If forced he would have called their politics like communist-monarchy but it was something more, because their kingdom was far far away from any type of human avidity and cognition of power. In few words, Jellicle's policy was the dreaming good policy of dreamers and pacifist, something that the Commandant didn't think possible for human kind.

He shook himself back from his thoughts and make the presentation of his staff. He has brought with him a very skilled cryptographic, Captain Anna Ruffi, a skilled man to man fighter, you never know, Tenet Terence Robs and two very good informatics engineers Captain Karl Hitel and Tenet Yang Lang.

"Nice to meet you" said Mungojerry after the presentations, then he moved towards an huge wooden gate.

"If you please, follow me" he said nodding to the gates.

The High Commandant nodded to his men and followed the calico jellicle. They walked into the dark corridors for a while, then, finally, Mungojerry stopped in front of what seemed a rock wall.

"Here we are" he said.

Behind him the humans exchanged perplex looks and he couldn't help but smile, he loved seeing confusion in those faces, no matter how "ethical" it would be... He was always surprised and intrigued by the easy way to be fascinate the mankind had...they were so easily to surprise and amaze!

He smirked, probably this is why Macavity found so many fellows among them...

He put his paw against the wall and pushed. Under his pressure two concealed doors opened and they were submerged by a wave of light. Mungojerry waited for the humans to adjust their sight to the sudden light, then he nodded them to follow him.

They walked into the main city of the Jellicles Kingdom, and the humans were surprised by the reaction of the townspeople. None seemed surprised to see them, humans, walking into their streets. Someone indeed nodded a welcome to them, and a lot nodded in respect or in a friendly way to their guide. The Commandant was starting to think Mungojerry had to be someone important, due to the respect he was receiving from the others.

"Commandant!" the voice, full of astonishment, of one of his men, made him stop and look up.

They had stopped in front of what was the most amazing, beautiful and pure palace the Commandant had never see.

"We are at the Royal Palace" Mungojerry said walking them in.

They walk into the Palace's room, passing simple but full of golden light rooms, where Jellicles of around all the ages were walking, chatting, playing and discussing.

To the humans it seemed to walk into a Fairy Palace, were even the light was special and... alive...

Mungojerry walked them into a room and wait for them to look around, then he gently clear his

throat. The Commandant and all the others turned to look at him.

"I have to go, but Prince Tugger's mate will came to help you" he said "she will help you much better than me"

The Commandant nodded in respect to him and then made a military salute. Mungojerry was a bit taken aback but managed to smile and bow his head in respect before exiting.

As he close the doors behind him, he couldn't help but smile... then he shook his head and walked away.

The humans hadn't to wait much, soon another door opened and three maidens made their appearance. Two were young and beautiful jellicles girls, dressed in full skirts, one red and one blue, but the third maiden took all the gazes and looks of the humans. A human girl, with long golden hairs and amazing blue eyes entered the room and move gently toward the Commandant with a warm smile on her beautiful face.  
"Welcome to our City, Commandant" she said offering him her bare hand "I'm Princess Angelica, I'm here to escort you"

The Commandant took her hand and bow on it, like a perfect gentleman, not knowing what to think about her presence there. Angelica smiled at the polite Commandant and turned to nod friendly to the other two maidens which moved to reach her side in front of the humans.

"They are Elyan and Alyna" " she said presenting a golden and silver and a brown and black stripped young queens which kindly bowed their head to their guests "we will help you to your chambers or, if you like to meet our Leader, we will take you to him and the Council, your chose!"

Again the soldiers were taken aback, having being asked to choose if meet immediately or later a Leader was absolutely not common among human kind, and probably it meant that Old Deuteronomy was waiting for them to decide, not taking other jobs in the meantime. This made the Commandant take a decision, out to respect for the Leader, known to be wise, and he almost forgot to made the presentation of his companions.

"Honoured to meet you, I'm High Commandant Harvwey and these are Captain Anna Ruffi, Tenet Terence Robs, Captain Karl Hitel and Tenant Yang Lang" he presented pointing at each ones.

"If is not a problem for you we think its better for the Wise Leader to receive us now, so he can be free afterwards" he said making Angelica smile, having understand the Commandant's intention and appreciating it.

"If you want to rest is not a problem Commandant" she said "is costume for the Jellicles to dedicate the first day to our guests"

The Commandant acknowledged this costume and nodded.

"Thank you, my lady, but I indeed prefer to see the Jellicles leader now" he said smiling at that beautiful and majestic young lady.

Angelica nodded smiling and turned to show them the way out from the chamber. She lead them into several corridors with the two other maidens walking with her and the Commandant at her side. They were in silence for several time then the Commandant, seeing the two other girls had stopped to explain something about the decorated wall around them to Tenant Robs and Tenant Lang, spoke in a low voice to Angelica.

"May I ask you why a human is here?" he asked making her turned to look at him with a blank face, then she smiled at him.

"For love, Commandant" she replied "I met Tugger and we mated"

The Commandant looked a bit strangely at her but didn't replied as they had stopped near a wooden door to which Angelica knock two times. The door open and an old brown and silver tom opened it, bowing in respect to Angelica as he saw her.

"High Princess what can I do for you and your guests?" he asked kindly.

"Wise Gus these are the human delegation that have to meet Father" she replied

The old tom looked at the delegation and nodded full opening the door, stepping aside to let them in.

"Our Leader is waiting you" he said "and you are lucky, almost the whole Council is already here"

While they walked in the Commandant spotted Angelica giving an alarmed look to the old tom but the tom shook his head making her relaxing. She turned to the soldiers and gently pointed with her hand to follow her towards an arch that opened into a amazing big hall.

They entered and were amazed to see half of the hall covered by seats, all converging towards two wooden and poorly decorated thrones that were clearly made most to help the guests to individuate faster the King and the Queen rather than to emphasize the Leaders' power. Almost all the seats were occupied and into the thrones sat two of the most amazing beings the Commandant had never see: a wise and placid quite old tom with at his side a grey and white beautiful old queen, who was wearing a black dress.

All the presents stopped their talks as they entered and smiled friendly at the newcomers, which Angelica took to a line of soft seats put in front of the thrones, at the steps of the council's seats platform. The human jellicles princess left her guest near the seats and walked in front of the old tom.  
"Mothers, Fathers, they are the human delegation" she said "May I introduce you High Commandant Harvwey, Captain Anna Ruffi, Tenant Terence Robs, Captain Karl Hitel and Tenant Yang Lang?"

The old tom nodded as many of the presents, while Angelica turned to look at the soldiers.  
"May I introduce you our Leader and Father Old Deuteronomy, our Queen and Mother Grizabella and all the Jellicles Council reunited?" she said showing them the audience.

All the soldiers made the military greeting making Angelica jumping a little taking aback by the dull sudden sound of their boots hitting at once the floor. Then she looked at the human soldiers nodding toward the line of seats and left to join a tall, dark and gold manned tom who was sitting at the left side of Old Deuteronomy. He nuzzled lovely her neck when she sat at his right side and kissed him, then he turned to look at the soldiers, waiting while the Commandant and his subordinates were trying to not glare with wide eyes at them.

"Welcome to our country, valiant warriors" Old Deuteronomy said standing up and smiling fatherly at them.

Commandant Harvwey turned to look at him and found out that his fatherly attitude was giving him the force and concentration he need to make his speech.

He took a deep breath and looked up to the old tom, ready to speak.

* * *

**Finally! I found time to update! sorry to have you waiting for so long, I'm very very sorry!  
**

**I hope you will enjoy this chapter! Let me know! :-)**


End file.
